El oso y el león
by somersset
Summary: Anna Mormont es una joven leal a la familia Stark, sabe cual es su lugar en el mundo y está convencida de que es la última baza de su familia en Poniente tras el exilio de su hermano Jorah. Mientras su prima Alyssane se hace cargo de La Isla del Oso, ella trata de cumplir la promesa que ha hecho a la honorable Lady Catelyn: proteger al insoportable Matarreyes.
1. Chapter 1: La carga de cada uno

— Sí, mi señora, yo fui quien le ayudo a escapar.

— ¿Podéis explicarme porqué, Lady Mormont?

— Lady Stark, ambas sabemos de sobra que los soldados borrachos de su hijo le habrían degollado sin dudarlo, su paciencia deja bastante que desear.

— Eso no os da derecho a salvarlo.

— Si vos no secundarais mi idea ya me habríais matado— Anna inclinó la cabeza ante la fría mirada de la dama del norte— estoy asegurando la libertad de Sansa, de Arya y la vuestra.

Lady Stark que la observó de arriba a abajo, Anna sabía que si permanecía un minuto más en aquel campamento, era probable que acabara muerta; Lady Catelyn pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo, así que le dio la espalda y se apoyó en la mesa de estrategias de su hijo Robb.

— Vístete de hombre, — dijo vencida por el peso de las afirmaciones de la muchacha— ¿crees que serás capaz de llevarle sano y salvo a Desembarco del Rey?

— Por supuesto, llegara de una pieza.

* * *

Ella se debatió contra los soldados, mordió a dos hasta notar el hueso bajo sus dientes y al segundo le atestó un golpe con toda su fuerza en el estómago. El joven Lannister la miraba compadecido, "cómo si necesitara algo de él"— pensó con suficiencia— pero cuando los soldados la desataron y comprobó que la superaban en fuerza echó de menos la espada del Matarreyes a su lado. No se extrañó cuando le informaron de lo que iban a hacerle a continuación. Pero sí luchó con todas sus fuerzas.

Anna Mormont era una mujer joven y hermosa, con rasgos marcados y profundos ojos azules como todos sus hermanos. Al fin y al cabo era una Mormont y los ojos azules les distinguían del resto.

Ahora el comercio de esclavos les distinguía del resto. Decidió no pensarlo. Su hermano Jorah comerció con sus presos para mantener a su familia y a sus jornaleros durante una mala época que sufrieron sus tierras, pero Ned Stark se enteró de sus acciones ilegales y le encarceló, pero su hermano decidió salvar la vida condenándose al destierro como forma de pago por su deuda.

Jorah había sido su mejor amigo y el mejor hermano, le había enseñado a luchar como un hombre y a disparar con el arco (lo que se había convertido en su pasión). Cuando partió para cruzar el Mar Angosto fue la única vez que Anna lloró en público, pero entonces su hermano la seco las lágrimas y le regaló algo que jamás la había abandonado: su cuchillo de acero valirio.

Dioses, como añoraba a Jorah.

Uno de los soldados la agarró del pelo color caoba y la arrastró lejos de la mirada de Jaime. Entonces Anna comenzó a preocuparse realmente, aquellos hombres eran unas bestias y perder su honor así resultaría doloroso y repugnante. Por fortuna el joven Lannister abrió su boquita de oro para dirigirse al capitán Vargo Hoat.

— ¿Pero sabéis quién es esa mujer?

— No me importa quien sea, lo único que sé es que calentará mi cama esta noche.

— Su nombre es Brienne de Tarth, ¿sabéis cómo llaman a la tierra de los Tarth?

— Las islas azules

— ¿Sabéis por qué? — ni su padre era Selwyn de Tarth, ni sus tierras eran las Islas Azules; pero Anna escuchó atentamente sospechando la estrategia del joven Lannister.

— No

— Aquellas tierras están plagadas de zafiros, y Lord Selwyn Tarth pagaría el peso de su hija en dichas piedras si se la devolvieran viva y con el honor... incólume.

— "Incólume" ¿eh? Bonitas palabras, propias de alguien de tu casa. Pero poco adecuadas para el Matarreyes.

— Cuando pasas tiempo en Desembarco del Rey y tienes un padre como Tywin Lannister aprendes a convivir con ese tipo de palabras.

— Ya veo, y vuestro padre, el señor de Roca Casterly, el hombre más poderoso y rico de los Siete Reinos, ¿También pagaría vuestro peso en oro?

— En efecto — en aquel momento Anna comprendió que esas palabras le saldrían caras.

— ¡Traedla! — a lo mejor el capitán Hoat era menos inteligente de lo que ella pensaba. En ese caso, por desgracia, le debiera mucho al asesino de Aerys Targaryen.

El soldado la devolvió al árbol donde estaba atada y por primera vez se permitió mirar a Jaime con detalle. Se fijó en sus pómulos y barbilla acusada, en sus grandes ojos verdes, en su pelo rubio ceniza empapado y sucio y en su postura: noble hasta el final.

Asintió con la cabeza, agradeciéndole el gesto.

Jaime Lannister no tuvo tiempo para sonreír.

— Prendedle

— ¿Qué...?

— El dinero no puede comprar el placer que voy a sentir ahora, Lord Comandante

Lady Mormont gritó con todas sus fuerzas los insultos que conocía pero no fueron suficientes para que los hombres redujeran al Matarreyes contra un tronco partido, el repulsivo Vargo Hoat se acercara a él y con un golpe seco de su cuchillo le arrebatara su mano derecha. El mundo se detuvo en ese momento para Anna, no había cumplido su juramento y Jaime gritaba como un perro apaleado. Con crueldad y desprecio le dieron una venda y le ataron al lado de ella. Pero lo que más la molestó fue la desdentada sonrisa de Hoat.

— Vendadle lo mejor que podáis.

Anna miró a Jaime Lannister, lágrimas de dolor corrían por sus mejillas y se permitió sentir pena por él, hasta que pensó en Bran. No, el Matarreyes no podía ser objeto de su pena.

Le vendó en silencio, lavándole el muñón con la poca agua que le quedaba para el día y le vendó con todas sus fuerzas para parar la hemorragia. Jaime Lannister grito un par de veces.

— Gracias...

— No hay de qué

— Os pido perdón por mis palabras durante el trayecto— Anna distinguió en su voz la culpa y el dolor.

— No gastéis vuestras fuerzas disculpándoos conmigo Matarreyes— no alzó la cabeza por miedo a tropezarse con sus ojos verdes y quedarse mirándolos ensimismada.

— Habéis gastado toda vuestra agua y mañana no podréis beber.

— He pasado mucha sed, Lannister, y no consideró esto pasar sed— Anna no quería hablarle con condescendencia pero comprendía que para Jaime Lannister perder la mano derecha era como para ella perder el honor— ¿lo he hecho bien?— preguntó mirándole a los ojos cuando termino

— Está perfecto, dudo que se me infecte

Dejó de mirarle, los sentimientos contrarios se apiñaban en su mente impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

No calculó el tiempo que se quedaron espalda contra espalda, cada uno murmurando sus cosas y encomendándose a sus dioses. Pero tras anochecer hubo un momento en el que Jaime, con la mirada perdida se volvió hacia ella.

— Lady Mormont, ¿puedo preguntaros algo?

— Adelante— no tenía sueño así que se volvió hacia el Matarreyes.

— ¿Por qué hacéis esto? ¿Por qué luchar por Rently Baratheon?

— ¿Por qué? — ella dejo de mirarle— a mi familia no le queda nada, Lady Catelyn fue muy generosa convirtiéndome en su dama cuando lo perdimos todo y mi tía Maege se hizo cargo de las Islas del Oso, pero cuando la asesinaron los bandidos de Lannisport decidí que la mejor manera de mantener las tierras de mi prima Alysanne era con mi arco y mi espada y no con mis peinados.

El Matarreyes esbozo una sonrisa.

— Entonces— ¿sois algo parecido a una mercenaria?

— No considero mercenario a alguien que sirve a una sola familia.

Anna Mormont examinó el muñón del joven Lannister con el ceño fruncido.

— No debisteis hablar por mí— dijo pensativa. No quería aceptarlo pero sabía que el hecho de que el Matarreyes no tuviera su mano era su culpa.

— Habríais perdido vuestro honor

— Y vos no habríais perdido vuestra mano.

Jaime Lannister apoyó aún más su maltrecha espalda contra el tronco del árbol que compartían. Fue la primera vez que Jaime observo su muñón, aquel lugar donde debía estar su mano derecha.

— Me temo que esta noche vais a dormir muy cerca de mí— dijo con diversión. Anna sospechó que sólo deseaba hacerle rabiar para no pensar en lo que había pasado

— Mientras no arriesguéis vuestra otra mano colocándola donde no debéis— Anna considero que la segunda sonrisa del Matarreyes era suficiente— podré dormir bien.

— Me parece un buen trato.

* * *

Lannister se rebatía en sueños, era el segundo golpe que recibía y Anna no pudo soportarlo más. Se giró hacia el dispuesta a golpearle y despertarle de lo que parecía una pesadilla.

— Cersei, Dioses... lo he perdido todo.

Anna no sabía que contestaba la hermana del Matarreyes, pero él volvió a luchar contra su enemigo invisible.

— No me dejes, solo me quedas tú

Hubo un largo silencio, sin movimientos, casi sin respiración.

— Lo he perdido todo...

Anna le zarandeó.

— Ser Jaime— dijo con indiferencia.

El caballero alzo su única mano para acariciar su rostro femenino, enroscó un mechón de su pelo y aún dormido alzó su cabeza para besarla.

Ella apartó su mano de un golpe, negando con la cabeza, disgustada. Él se despertó con violencia y se dio cuenta del error

— Lady Mormont, yo...

— Aún os queda vuestra vida, Matarreyes. No lo habéis perdido todo.

— Disculpad

— Dormid, e intentad no tener más pesadillas. No soy vuestra niñera.

Él se quedó observándola cuando se dio la vuelta para no mirarle a la cara, y ella cerró los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño.

— Gracias

Anna asintió, aceptando las palabras del Matarreyes. Mañana serí


	2. Chapter 2: Intocable

**Capítulo 2: Intocables**

La lluvia golpeaba la mano del caballero, obligando a que el hedor se acentuara aún más. Anna le veía zarandearse sobre su caballo y decidió no darle demasiada importancia, se fijó en el pelo empapado que le cubría la cara mientras este miraba hacia el suelo. Pero Sir Jaime había perdido el equilibrio y cabalgaba prácticamente inconsciente.  
— ¡Agarradle! ¡Va a caerse del caballo!— gritó cuando ese comenzó a balancearse más pronunciadamete.  
— ¡Cállate! — el capitán Hoat rió con sorna al mirar al caballero pero no paró a sus hombres.  
El joven Lannister cayó de su caballo y aterrizó con todo el pecho en el suelo. Anna comenzó a dudar de que el castigo justo para él fuera obligarle a llevar su mano colgada del cuello como un macabro recordatorio de su vida pasada. En ese momento comprendió que el hombre que regresaría a Desembarco del Rey — si conseguía que regresaran— sería muy diferente al que abandono la capital.  
Se lanzó de su caballo y le enderezó, tenía la cara llena de barro.  
— ¡Matarreyes!  
No se movió y ella temió lo peor.  
— No les permitáis haceros esto, Sir Jaime.  
— No...  
— Los mataremos, los mataremos a todos— prometió susurrando en su oído— pero antes habréis de levantaros.  
Jaime Lannister se levantó a duras penas, el barro empapaba su ropa y le hacía mucho más pesado caminar. Ella entrelazó sus dedos para que el preso pudiera apoyarse con el pie y volviera a subirse al caballo.  
Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, cada uno en su caballo.  
La venganza era un magnífico motivo para seguir vivos.

* * *

— Harrenhall... hogar dulce hogar  
El olor a carne quemada y a entrañas asfixió a Anna Mormont, que tuvo que llevarse la manga de su camisa a la nariz.  
— Dioses que olor...  
Hoat sonrió con diversión, ella deseó apearse del caballo y arrancarle los ojos con sus propias manos. A ver como sonreía ahora.  
Un hombre alto, de pelo corto y vestido con cota de malla, les recibió.  
— Mi señor Lannister, Milady.  
— ¿Quién sois vos?  
— Mi nombre es Roose Bolton, señor de Harrenhall y vengo a disculparme personalmente por las incomodidades que hayan tenido en el viaje.  
— ¿Incomodidades? Han intentado violarme y a Sir Jaime le han cortado la mano de la espada. ¿Os parecen a vos "incomodidades"?  
Anna sintió la adrenalina en sus mejillas y no precisamente por vergüenza. Miró furibunda a Lord Bolton.  
Este miró con incredulidad a Vargo Hoat y este asintió.  
— ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Quitad esa mano del cuello de Sir Jaime!— miró con desprecio a Anna pero con respeto al Matarreyes— os ofreceremos nuestra hospitalidad a ambos y os llevaremos sano y salvo a Desembarco del Rey, Sir Jaime.  
Lannister asintió. Anna sabía que no tenía fuerzas para más.

* * *

Anna Mormont miraba con incredulidad los pompones del vestido. Los arrancó con violencia y los lanzó al fuego que estaba cerca de la terma. Los dioses sabían que aquel vestido que le habían dado para sustituir sus ropas manchadas no era para ella, sino para una prostituta. Era rosa y muy ceñido con alguna que otra pluma. Se sintió tentada a lanzarlo al fuego entero y ponerse ropas limpias de hombre otra vez. En cambio lo dejó cerca de la terma y comenzó a desprenderse de lo que llevaba puesto.  
El baño era bastante cálido. El vapor ascendía continuamente, dándole a la habitación un aspecto brumoso. Le daba ganas de reflexionar su situación.  
Estaba condenada, Robb Stark la buscaba por traición y Bolton y sus hombres pensaban entregarla. No sin antes jugar un rato con su juguete nuevo vestido de rosa.  
Robb y ella habían crecido juntos desde los trece años, cuando su tía la mandó a casa de los Stark para ocuparse de la Isla del Oso sin interferencias.  
Disparaban día y noche con su arco. Había veces en las que pasaban semanas fuera de Invernalia, solos Robb, su lobo Grey Wind y ella. Cazando y sobreviviendo a la intemperie, por el placer de la aventura.  
Aquello acabó cuando Ned Stark se convirtió en la mano del rey, Robb andaba preocupado de un lado a otro, y ella era incapaz de encontrar una solución a su desvelo.

_Una noche encontró al joven lobo, sentado en frente de la chimenea y admirando el dulce e implacable baile de las llamas._  
_— ¿Sabes quién es el hombre más fuerte y honorable que jamás he conocido?— Anna sabía que estaba afligido por su padre, que injustamente estaba en prisión en Desembarco del Rey. Capturado por el Matarreyes_  
_— Los Lannister son perfectamente capaces de doblegar a mi padre, ellos controlan el mundo en el que vive ahora, Anna..._  
_Anna pasó una mano por su espalda y se sentó a su lado. Su amigo tenía los ojos rojos por la falta de sueño y el pelo le caía por la cara de tanto mover la cabeza_  
_— Acabaremos nosotros con los Lannister si es preciso, sabes que podemos— dijo guiñándole un ojo con complicidad_  
_— ¿Te encargarás personalmente?— le preguntó divertido_  
_— Si te vas ahora mismo a la cama y descansas yo misma seré la que atraviese el corazón del Matarreyes.  
— ¿Y cómo piensas acercarte tanto a él, cazadora?— la llamaba así cuando estaban en confianza  
— Puedo alcanzarle desde lejos con el arco, aunque siempre me queda mi gran arte para la seducción  
Robb rió y ella hizo lo mismo, y se quedaron un poco más mirando al fuego, ensimismados.  
— Tu padre saldrá de esta  
— No lo dudo_

Anna se secó la lágrima que corría por su mejilla amenazando con desenterrar viejos sentimientos.  
Ese día, al atardecer, decapitaron al Rey del Norte.  
Ahora su mejor amigo era el Rey y pedía justicia por haber liberado al Matarreyes. Le prometió su pecho atravesado y en cambio lo liberó de la noche a la mañana y sin ninguna explicación aparente. Entendía la traición que eso suponía para Robb pero le dolía que este la hubiera puesto en busca y captura.  
Acostumbrada a los vestidos vaporosos, Lady Mormont aflojó el corsé del vestido desde dentro de la terma.  
— Os quedaría mejor de la otra forma.  
— ¿Quién os ha dado permiso para entrar aquí?— Dijo hundiéndose en el agua y cubriéndose el cuerpo muerta de vergüenza.  
— Al igual que vos yo también he viajado a aquí desde Riverrun.  
Anna torció el gesto, vencida. Lannister también merecía un baño.  
El caballero avanzó por la estancia y pasó las dos primeras termas. Anna levanto una ceja, incrédula.  
— No osareis meteros en esta terma  
— No me gusta la soledad, Milady.  
Ella negó con la cabeza y recogió sus piernas de forma que abrazándolas era imposible que él viera ninguna parte de su cuerpo.  
Cuando el comenzó a desvestirse, ella desvió la mirada y se quedó observando las ondas que producía su colgante en el agua. Cuando ya estaba sentado y dentro del agua el caballero le dirigió una sonrisa torcida.  
— El maestre Qyburn me ha dicho que permanezca acompañado porque puedo quedarme inconsciente con la medicina que me ha aplicado.  
— No necesito una explicación— dijo enfadada— seguís siendo un hombre detestable.  
— ¿Detestable?  
— ¿Tengo que enumeraros lo que odio de vos? Supuse que seríais más inteligente y lo sabríais de antemano.  
Jaime miraba su muñón.  
— Creo que lo que más odiáis de mi es no poder matarme para llevar mi cabeza a vuestro señor.  
— Entre otras muchas cosas  
— En cambio vos a mí me parecéis realmente hermosa.  
Anna le miro con desprecio y apretó aún más sus piernas contra ella.  
— Una pena no ser vuestra hermana  
— Una pena no ser vuestro señor.  
— ¿Insinuáis algo Matarreyes?  
— ¡Por los dioses! ¡Miraros a un espejo! Cada vez que menciono a vuestro lobito los ojos se os inundan en lágrimas... os odiáis a vos misma por haberle traicionado mucho más que a mí — al caballero parecía divertirle cruelmente la situación— ¿quién os regaló el colgante que lleváis puesto y que os quitáis ni para bañaros?  
— ¡Era mi mejor amigo!  
— No me engañéis— Jaime sonrió con suficiencia— habríais dado lo que fuera por meteros en su cama alguna noche.  
La ira se concentró con tanta violencia en su cabeza que le impidió pensar con demasiada claridad, alargo la mano y cogió su daga de debajo de su ropa; recorrió la terma andando erguida, sin importarle el estar desnuda o lo que el caballero pudiera ver y apretó su arma contra el cuello de Jaime.  
El levantó las manos.  
— Este bien, me rindo.  
Ella no aparto el cuchillo y un hilo de sangre descendió por el pecho del Matarreyes mezclándose al final con el agua de la terma.  
— Vuestro padre debería haberos enseñado algo de educación.  
— Mi padre dejó de mirarme cuando me negué a heredar Roca Casterly y entré en la Guardia Real.  
Anna calló.  
El rió, aún más divertido y, consciente de que había ganado esa batalla, movió la pierna bajo el agua de forma que tocó fortuitamente la pierna desnuda de la chica y ella se apartó con violencia.  
— Me dais asco  
— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque rompí mi juramento a Aerys Targaryen? ¿Porque empujé a vuestro pequeño lobo por una ventana? ¿Porque he yacido con mi propia hermana? — Jaime no parecía darse cuenta de la importancia de sus palabras  
— Porque sois un hombre sin honor  
— ¿Un hombre sin honor?  
Jaime la miró, esta vez sin deseo en sus ojos, tan solo con tristeza, ella alzó una ceja.  
— La gente conoce vuestra historia, no podéis huir de ella  
— La gente conoce la historia de Ned Stark y Robert Baratheon, ese cuento para niños de un hombre que incumplió sus juramentos asesinando a su rey por la espalda, pero nadie sabe el gusto que tenía el monarca por el fuego valirio, ni cómo mando esconder botes llenos de este por toda la ciudad: el palacio, el lecho de pulgas, las termas... Cuando la rebelión llego a Desembarco del Rey me pidió la cabeza de mi propio padre y que me encargase de que todos ardieran con su ciudad.  
— ¿Qué?  
— Encargó a un piromante quemar la cuidad con el dentro, así que le apuñale en la espalda a él y a su piromante. Y los demás maestros del fuego que estaban a su servicio.  
A todos...  
Esta vez sí que se miraron a los ojos, Ana frunció los labios negó con la cabeza, negándose a dejar de creer algo de lo que había estado convencida toda su vida. En el fondo nada tenía sentido. Nadie conocía esa historia y él, sin embargo, se la había contado.  
— ¿Porque no se lo contasteis a Lord Stark?  
— No me habría creído, nunca quiso creer nada de lo que dije— comenzó a sonrojarse, como si tuviera una gran fiebre y sus parpados comenzaron a tintinear.  
— ¿Matarreyes?  
El hombre resbaló por la piedra de la terma y justo antes de que se hundiera ella le agarró por la espalda, ignorando el contacto con su ardiente piel.  
— ¡Ayuda! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Matarreyes! —Le intentó despertar con una torta en la cara y el abrió los ojos momentáneamente.  
— Mi nombre es Jaime...— dijo con sus últimas fuerzas.

* * *

La habitación estaba oscura y su vestido rosa relucía en medio de la estancia.  
Vargo Hoat no había recibido ningún castigo y Roose Bolton le había traicionado.  
— Le cortaré las mejillas hasta que su desdentada sonrisa le llegue hasta las orejas —dijo sin querer en alto  
— Una dama no debería hablar así.— Jaime entro en la estancia.  
— Yo ya no soy una dama— le dio la espalda.  
— Siento lo que han hecho con vos, Milady.  
Ella le miró, se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas para estar a su misma altura. Unos escasos cinco centímetros separaban sus rostros.  
—No me mintáis, sois el que más disfruta con esto— le señaló con el dedo índice.  
— Yo...  
— ¡Ha sido vuestro padre! Y el tendrá de nuevo a su hijo mientras que las niñas Stark no tendrán una maldita casa a la que volver, ni nadie que las lleve hasta ella.  
Él no contestó, colocó su mano en el hombre de la chica y la obligó a dejar de estar de puntillas.  
— Yo no he sido, Lady Mormont, ni lo habría ordenado, lo sabéis  
— Dioses, lo sé...— las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y ella se negaba a enseñárselas al caballero. Así que se volvió con rapidez.  
— Bolton acabará muerto, Milady.  
— Yo también prometí a Robb que os mataría— dijo sonriendo con pesar— y me temo que aquí estamos.  
Oyó reír a Jaime detrás de él. Una pequeña parte de ella deseaba regresar con él a Desembarco del Rey y vivir en la corte. Aquella parte que le recordaba que alguna vez fue una niña que jugaba con su hermano mayor y le rogaba que encontrase un buen marido para ella.  
Frunció los labios, reflexiva, esa parte se fue con Jorah a Essos. Se volvió hacia el caballero.  
— Esta tarde parto hacia Desembarco del Rey. ¿Que haréis vos?— preguntó, curioso.  
— Dependía de ese desgraciado traidor de Roose Bolton. Pero el tan solo es otro mercenario al servicio de los Lannister.  
— Os ha regalado a Vargo Hoat— dijo repugnado.  
— Lo sé. Planeo huir mañana por la mañana hacia el norte.  
— Entonces os deseo buena suerte  
— Y yo a vos— ella le tendió la mano— gracias por salvarme la vida, Sir Jaime.  
El estrecho su mano con efusividad.  
— Igualmente. Recordad que me sacasteis de aquella jaula.  
— Vaya decisión, hasta pronto Jaime Lannister.  
Él no sonrió con la broma. Anna habría podido jurar que el caballero no estaba feliz con su vuelta a casa. No lo entendía, volvería a ver a su familia, a sus hombres, a su hermana...  
El caballero se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, a la vez que sus demonios le decían que hacia lo mejor abandonando a la dama a su suerte, su conciencia le martirizaba con la idea.  
Salió de la habitación y el silencio consumió a Anna, que se acurruco en la cama y amortiguo el sonido de sus lágrimas con la cochambrosa almohada que le habían dado.  
Estaba sola.

* * *

Vargo Hoat entró en la sala con violencia y ella agarró su daga y le apuntó.  
— ¡La valiente dama decide defenderse, caballeros! — rió el capitán con absoluto desprecio.  
— ¿Y Lord Bolton?  
— Consideraros un regalo que me ha concedido Lord Bolton  
No merecía la pena negarse a sí misma la evidencia, estaba aterrada. Cualesquiera que fueran las intenciones de Hoat, serian dolorosas. Además Roose Bolton la había dejado a su suerte y ya no tenía a Jaime para hablar por ella.  
— ¿Qué queréis?  
— Vuestro amiguito me mintió en el bosque, Lady Mormont. Me temo que en las Isla del Oso no hay zafiros suficientes para pagar vuestro rescate.  
No tendría que haber esperado a la mañana, debería haberse marchado aquella misma tarde.  
— ¿Eso significa que terminareis lo que empezasteis en el bosque?— dijo desafiante  
— Por mucho que lo desee mis caballeros quieren disfrutar de un pequeño espectáculo esta noche y tengo otra cosa pensada para vos.  
Dos hombres se adelantaron e intentaron prenderla, acostumbrada a que la subestimasen, evito un golpe y clavo la brillante hoja de la daga en su estómago. El otro hombre sacó su espada y ella enganchó la empuñadura de su daga en la del arma del soldado, retorciéndola hasta que la soltó y esta cayó al suelo. Aprovechando que estaba desarmado le agarró por detrás y acercó su cuchillo al cuello del hombre.  
— ¡Dejadme salir o le rajo el cuello! ¡Lo juro Hoat!  
El capitán, consciente de que iba en serio tan solo pudo reírse.  
— Hacedlo, vamos.  
El hombre se rebatía en sus brazos pero Anna le tenía bien agarrado. Aun así estaba desarmado, y dirigía una atónita mirada a su capitán que tan fácilmente le había abandonado. La memoria le jugó una mala pasada y pensó en Robb.  
— Bastardo...  
— En efecto, eso soy. Soltadle, Lady Mormont.  
— Cualquiera que me ataque recibirá una puñalada— dijo soltando al soldado que salió avergonzado de la habitación.  
Vargo se abalanzó sobre ella, que le esquivo con dificultad. Se dio cuenta de que no era como cuando había luchado contra Jaime, no estaba vestida cómodamente, y tampoco tenía su espada. Era una lucha perdida.  
El capitán le agarró del brazo del cuchillo y ella lo cogió con la otra mano para atacarle, cortándole en la cara.  
Vargo Hoat gruñó enfadado.  
La golpeo en el estómago con el codo, y acto seguido en el pecho, dejándola sin aire.  
Tres hombres nuevos la agarraron y la sacaron de la estancia. Harrenhall era enorme pero solo recorrieron un par de pasillos para salir a la luz del día.  
Se encontró frente a un corral hundido en la tierra, redondo y de unos cuatro metros de diámetro. Había dos metros de caída.  
— Salta — le increpo Hoat  
— ¿Quién va a luchar contra mí?  
— ¿Quién? La pregunta es ¿qué va a luchar contra mí? Aunque dudo que pueda considerarse lucha— añadió riendo hacia sus hombres.  
La empujó sin avisar y Anna cayó de rodillas. El golpe dolió, pero no concedió al capitán el gusto de darse cuenta.  
La criatura salió de una puerta a su derecha y ella se echó para atrás.  
Un oso, muy apropiado.  
— ¡Sois un demente!— le grito a Hoat  
El capitán le lanzo una espada de madera, con las que practicaban los niños.  
— Ya podéis jugar, Lady Mormont.  
No se dignó a mirarle, no pudo hacerlo tampoco.  
Estuvo mucho tiempo bailando con el oso, procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos para que el animal no se enfureciera. Las paredes de la jaula parecían crecer y crecer hacia el cielo, haciendo imposible pensar en una escapatoria.  
De repente notó un gran revuelo encima de ella, los hombres de las Valientes Compañías hacían comentarios sobre la llegada de alguien.  
Alcanzo a oír la voz de Ser Jaime y se permitió relajar los músculos y mirar hacia arriba.  
Discutió con Hoat, y saco la cabeza por la barandilla.  
— ¿Cómo vais, Milady?  
Ella colocó su dedo índice contra sus labios y señalo con su espada de madera al oso.  
Pero era demasiado tarde, el animal se abalanzó sobre ella, su idea era que el gran animal se apoyara en la espada de madera, clavándosela como resultado de la presión, en cambio, la bestia acabo de un manotazo con la rudimentaria arma.  
Volvió a acercarse a ella, que escapó por un flanco que el oso no vigilaba, pero se dio la vuelta y Anna recibió un profundo arañazo desde el cuello hasta el hombro. No pudo hacer más que gritar de dolor.  
— ¡Esta bien! ¡Ahora bajo! — la voz de Jaime llego hasta sus oídos.  
— ¡Puedo sola!— dijo recogiendo el arma del suelo  
No le hizo caso, resbalo por la barandilla y cayo a su lado.  
— Fantástico, ahora nos matará a ambos.  
— ¿No decíais que podíais sola?  
— Os meteréis en mi camino y fallaremos los dos.  
— Dejadme— el caballero le arrebato la espada y se enfrentó al oso.  
La bestia se abalanzó sobre Jaime y Anna cerró los ojos, se sintió desfallecer y cuando por fin consiguió abrirlos tenía a Jaime en el suelo delante de él.  
— Increíble...— murmuraron Lannister y Hoat a la vez.  
Su prima tenía razón, Alysanne sostenía que las mujeres de su familia eran Cambiapieles y podían entrar en la mente de los osos.  
Se alejó de Jaime y el dolor del arañazo fue sustituido por el de una flecha en su espalda. Se fijó en el tirador y se acercó a él, se puso en dos patas y acerco su cabeza al arco tenso del hombre. Acto seguido se concentró en volver a su cuerpo lo más rápido posible.  
— ¡No disparéis!— grito el caballero— ¡Es ella!  
— Lo siento Lord Comandante pero lo tengo a tiro y no permitiré que os mate.  
— ¡NO!  
El oso cayo a su lado, muerto. Y Ser Jaime se acercó a Anna a toda velocidad.  
— ¡Lady Anna! — la incorporó en sus brazos. Aún tenía los ojos blancos— por favor, no...  
— La damita ha resultado ser una Cambiapieles. Una grata sorpresa... ahora solo podre tirar su cadáver al río en vez de beneficiármela— Hoat rió, y con él, todos sus hombres.  
Jaime alzó la cabeza, y por primera vez en su vida pensó en los dioses de los que le hablaba Lady Catelyn, aquellos en los que creía Anna les rogó que no dejasen que aquello ocurriera. Si hubiera podido gritar lo habría hecho.  
Ella agarro con fuerza su brazo.  
— No deberíais haber vuelto  
— Y vos deberíais haberos marchado hace unas horas.  
Ella rió y se incorporó.  
— Ha faltado poco, ser Jaime  
— Muy poco, Lady Mormont  
Salieron con la ayuda de los hombres que se apiñaban alrededor del corral. Cuando ambos estaban fuera Hoat se acercó a Ser Jaime.  
— Ella se queda  
— Me temo que si queréis a la dama tendréis que luchar conmigo, y dudo que a Roose Bolton le interesen más vuestros deseos que los de mi padre.  
Vargo le asesinó con la mirada y Jaime paso a su lado golpeándole en el hombro.  
— Siento lo de los zafiros — sonrió Anna cuando se subió al caballo.  
— Lo lamentaras pequeña zorra.— Vargo Hoat le dio la espalda y Anna sintió como un desagradable escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Se permitió expirar con alivio.  
— Gracias— le dijo al caballero sin mirarle— ya os debo una mano y mi vida.  
— Entonces habréis de quedaros mucho tiempo en la capital  
Una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro de Lady Mormont, que se subió al caballo que le ofrecían. Lo condujo hasta que salieron de Harrenhall, uno al lado del otro, sin mirarse y sin comentar lo que había pasado en el corral.  
Anna sintió por primera vez el dolor punzante de las garras del oso y se dio cuenta de que si no quería una infección lo mejor era curarla lo antes posible.  
Unos veinte hombres les acompañaban y no pudo evitar preguntarse si pensarían de ella lo mismo que Vargo Hoat.

* * *

Estuvieron cabalgando hasta entrada la noche y el cansancio se notaba en la cara de Jaime.  
Se sentaron alrededor del fuego y ella se escabulló bosque adentro en busca del río que llevaba oyendo todo el camino. Lo encontró a unos pocos metros y buscó un lugar cómodo y plano para sentarse y con un pañuelo limpiar la sangre reseca dar su herida del cuello.  
Se sentó en una peña a la orilla y mojó el pañuelo en el agua, al principio le fue bien, pero cuando quiso alcanzar las gotas que habían caído por la espalda y el final de la herida, se dio cuenta de que el corsé le apretaba tanto que no podía alcanzar la zona. Resopló enfadada y limpió el pañuelo en el agua a golpes.  
— El día que os comportéis como una dama, tal vez os traten como tal.  
— No me importa cómo me traten los hombres como vos, Ser Jaime.  
El caballero rió, se acercó a la peña y se sentó a su lado.  
— Claro que os importa.  
— Decid lo que queráis.— dijo intentando por última vez limpiar la sangre de su espalda.  
— ¿Me permitís?  
— Gracias — dijo tendiéndole el pañuelo  
Lannister levantó una ceja, sorprendido.  
— ¿Confiáis en mí, Lady Mormont?  
Asintió como una respuesta, aquel era un caso desesperado. Y contando con que le había salvado la vida, ahora no echaría su buena obra del día a perder.  
Agarro el pañuelo y lo poso suavemente en la piel de la chica, ascendió por la espalda, dejándola limpia a su paso y provocándole un escalofrío a la dama. Cuando lo posó en la herida ella reprimió una queja por el escozor y el levanto inmediatamente el pañuelo.  
— ¡Perdonadme! No controlo mi fuerza en la mano izquierda.  
— Es igual, me gusta quejarme.  
El pasó el pañuelo por última vez, pero se escapó de entre sus dedos y la mano tocó su piel unos segundos.  
Ninguno tuvo suficiente valor como para decir nada. Pero se volvieron para mirarse. Anna Mormont sintió un peligroso deseo de agarrar su casaca y besarle como si no se apellidase Lannister. ¿Era aquello lo que le provocaba el caballero? No sentía nada por él, pero la culpa y el hecho de que le debía ya dos vidas habían podido con ella. Un favor a cambio de otro favor. Así funcionaba el reino, no existía el altruismo.  
¿O sí?  
— ¿Por qué habéis vuelto?— dijo olvidando sus pensamientos. Agitando la cabeza.  
El giró la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarle mejor. Sonrió de lado.  
— No lo sé, soñé con vos.  
— Una pesadilla, asumo  
— En realidad— Jaime se acercó a ella con la intención de besarla — fue bastante agradable— terminó la frase muy cerca de sus labios.  
Ella frunció el ceño, se alejó y bajó la manga de su vestido. Siempre se pedía algo a cambio, por mucho que ella desease que no fuese así.  
— No os paséis de listo conmigo— dijo levantándose, dirigiéndose al campamento.  
— ¡Lady...!  
— Gracias por vuestra ayuda, ser Jaime.  
Él le agarró del brazo y ella se zafó rápidamente, con cara de disgusto.  
— Que hayáis perdido el título de Matarreyes no os hace perder vuestro nombre.  
En realidad, y por desgracia, Anna no quería decir aquello pero sabía que era lo correcto.  
— Entonces os deseo buenas noches, Lady Mormont.  
— Lannister— dijo despectivamente cuando pasó a su lado.  
El pañuelo quedó abandonado encima de la peña y Jaime lo lanzó al río con la bota. Con el movimiento de la corriente consiguió adivinar dos iniciales: R.S.  
Asintió con la cabeza. Robb Stark regalaba pañuelos y ganaba guerras mientras que él bebía demasiado vino e intentaba llegar a alguien intocable.


	3. Chapter 3: Mucho tiempo

La tristeza se reflejaba en los ojos de Jaime Lannister cuando los muros de Desembarco del Rey se dibujaron en el horizonte. La ciudad ya no era la misma, habría sufrido horrendas mutilaciones en las murallas y en algunas torres del castillo que se observaban ya desde lejos. Jaime se sintió identificado con ella, mientras que esta había perdido su esplendor por una absurda guerra de reyes él había dejado que le cortaran la mano por haber confiado en su apellido.

Anna viajaba a su lado, callada y seria. No habían vuelto a dirigirse una palabra desde la noche en la que él le había ayudado a limpiar su hombro herido. El caballero se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos la irónica conversación de la joven Mormont.

Al igual que ella la suya.

Anna no se permitía mirar al caballero a su izquierda, el recuerdo de su mano contra su espalda frente al río era tan embriagador como doloroso. Y mucho menos podía olvidar que había intentado besarla. Por los siete, aquello no debía volver a pasar, tal vez la próxima vez ella no tuviese la misma fuerza de voluntad para contenerse.

En el fondo Anna sabía que podía contentar al joven Lannister con una conversación pero entre ellos se interponían su orgullo, Robb y Cersei; y aquello era algo contra lo que Anna Mormont no podía luchar.

Sacudió la cabeza para evitar pensar en su atracción por el joven Lannister y lo tachó de algo pasajero.

—¿Os gusta?—preguntó de repente.

—Aún no hemos llegado, Ser Jaime.

—¿Por ahora?

—Por ahora no hemos llegado—dijo con indiferencia. Los hombres de Bolton la miraron asombrados ante la osadía de hablar así al Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real.

—Veo que seguís enfadada

—Disculpadme si evito hablar con alguien que tiene ideas totalmente contarías a mi

—¿A qué os referís?

—Sabéis a que me refiero: yo lucho por los lobos y vos sois un león.

—Es algo más que eso

—Por supuesto. Me desagrada vuestra actitud descarada y vuestra mala educación.

Jaime sonrió con descaro. Y comenzó a espolear su caballo.

—¿Qué tal se os dan las competiciones, Milady?

—¿Qué clase de competiciones?

El caballo de Sir Jaime salió disparado y Anna le oyó gritar desde lejos.

—¡A caballo!

Anna sabía que no debía espolear su caballo y competir contra él, pero no pudo resistirse. Sabía que le ganaría. Además, su futuro era tan incierto en aquellos momentos que un poco de diversión no le vendría mal.

Salió disparada bajo la atenta mirada de los demás soldados y recorrió en poco tiempo la ventaja que la llevaba el caballero. Hacía mucho que no cabalgaba tan libremente y la sensación de su pelo contra el viento le hizo sonreír distraídamente. La risa se convirtió en una carcajada cuando ganó al joven capitán por unos metros y se encontró en frente de las grandes puertas de la capital de Los Siete Reinos.

Lannister parecía sonreír también.

—Felicidades, Milady

—Ha sido fácil—dijo orgullosa

Desmontaron del caballo y ella agarró las riendas de ambos caballos. Lannister la miró sorprendido.

—Sé que tenéis prisa—dijo solamente, y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Pero Lannister se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos con cara apesadumbrada.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo

—No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado Sir Jaime—ella os espera—dijo sonriendo con increíble esfuerzo

—Gracias Lady Mormont

—Nunca es un placer, Matarreyes —le dedicó una sonrisa divertida y elevó la cabeza con fingida suficiencia. En el fondo, un grito desesperado quería abrirse paso a través de su garganta y detenerle, pero Anna lo silenció con todas sus fuerzas.

La última vez que había sentido ganas de gritar fue cuando Robb le contó que pensaba casarse con Talissa Maegyr.

_Por los Dioses, Anna, Jaime no es Robb, él te odia, es un maldito león_

* * *

A media tarde Anna se reunió con Jaime en la Torre de la Mano, concretamente el despacho de su padre Tywin. Ella sabía que el hecho de haber sacado a Jaime del campamento de los Stark no la libraba de pertenecer a una casa que servía a los reyes del Norte; estaba segura de que si Tywin le pedía cambiar su lealtad se negaría en rotundo y su cabeza acabaría en una pica sobre los muros del castillo.

¿Qué haría un león con alguien como ella?

Cuando entró en la habitación, Lord Tywin y su hijo estaban sentados uno en frente del otro y en la misma mesa. Tywin la miraba a ella y el caballero estaba de espaldas.

—Lord Tywin—dijo inclinando la cabeza—un placer...

—Sentaos Lady Mormont, las presentaciones no son necesarias

Jaime no se movió y Anna tampoco pudo ver su expresión. Estaba muy tensa pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que el final de aquella reunión estaba aclarado desde antes de que ella entrara en la estancia. Así que se limitó a sentarse en una silla al lado de Jaime.

Él la miró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi hijo me ha contado que le ayudasteis a salir del campamento de los Stark, ¿por qué lo hicisteis?

—Los hombres de Robb iban a matarle, mi señor, yo pensé que era más... sensato, tenerle a salvo.

—No quiero la explicación que le habéis dado a todos los que os han preguntado anteriormente.

La mano de Jaime le sorprendió agarrando la suya bajo la mesa. Dio un pequeño salto pero Lord Tywin no pareció darse cuenta.

Anna recordó los momentos antes de liberar al Matarreyes

_—No eres una Stark, Anna —dijo Robb furioso—no tienes derecho a votar_

_—¡Te he salvado la vida, Robb! ¡Muchas veces!_

_—Eres una mujer, ninguna mujer puede decidir una estrategia de guerra_

_Anna sabía que Robb estaba enfadado, solo recurría a la excusa de las mujeres cuando estaba enfadado_

_—No te estoy diciendo como llevar a cabo tu maldita guerra, Robb. Pero no creo que sea buena idea que dejes a tus hombres despellejar a ese hombre cuando podemos negociar con su vida_

_—Los lobos no negocian con los leones, además, tú eras la primera que quería acabar con él_

_—Y cuando sea sensato seré la primera en abrirle la garganta, ¡pero tus hermanas siguen presas en Desembarco del rey!_

_—Nadie tiene porque saber que el Matarreyes está muerto, Anna_

_—¡Eres un inconsciente Robb Stark!—dijo—¡y un orgulloso! ¡Córtale la cabeza al Matarreyes y mañana las de tus herma...!_

_No la vio venir. Si la hubiera visto venir habría parado la mano de Robb antes de que tocase su mejilla, pero no la vio venir._

_Giró la cara hacia un lado por la fuerza del golpe. No se permitió llorar_

_—Si eso es lo que queréis—dijo dándose la vuelta y marchándose sin más—buenas noches Lord Stark_

_—¡Anna!—dijo arrepentido—¡Cazadora! , dioses... lo siento._

_Anna se alejó fingiendo no escucharle._

Miró a Lord Tywin.

—Tuve una... desavenencia con Lord Stark.

—Ya veo, la libertad de mi hijo solo fue la venganza de una mujer despechada—Jaime la miró sorprendido, Anna adivinó en sus ojos algo distinto a lo que había visto anteriormente: decepción, hacia ella. Aun así no soltó su mano, sonrió aliviada.

—Aun así está sano y salvo delante suyo esta tarde, mi señor.

—Yo no diría lo mismo—dijo mirando con recelo el muñón de su hijo

—Hice lo que pude...

—Pues no fue suficiente

—Entonces decida rápido qué hacer conmigo—otra frase que contribuyó a que Jaime le cortara aún más la circulación.

—¿Sabéis qué sois considerada aquí, Lady Mormont?—preguntó el hombre en frente suyo

—Una traidora, mi señor.

Jaime ya no ejercía presión sobre su mano.

—¿Pensáis que alguien como yo puede dejar sin enjaular a una traidora como vos?

—Me sorprendería si lo hiciera.

—Sin embargo hablamos de salvar la vida al Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real. Y mi hijo.

Por los Siete, estaba confundida, muy confundida. Pero quería vivir.

—Puedo irme, Lord Tywin, para siempre—la voz le temblaba y tenía miedo—no deseo morir.

El hombre en frente suyo alzó una ceja, interesado.

—¿No deseáis luchar por vuestro joven lobo?

—Si me voy podré hacerlo, a Lord Stark de nada le sirve tener un cadáver en Desembarco del rey cuando puede tener a alguien luchando a su lado.

—Entonces no me conviene dejaros ir—negó con la cabeza y puso ambas manos encima de la mesa.

—¡Por los Siete, Lord Tywin! ¡Decidme qué queréis hacer conmigo!

—Jaime, sal de aquí

—Padre—dijo agobiado—habíamos acordado...

—No importa lo que hayamos acordado—aquel hombre actuaba con tanta calma que a Anna sintió un escalofrío parecido al que le producía la violencia de Vargo Hoat—quiero hablar a solas con Lady Mormont

Jaime se levantó y se marchó de la habitación, aun mirándola tuvo que agarrarse a los barrotes de hierro que se contorsionaban dibujando la figura del león de los Lannister para no caer. Cerró la puerta detrás de él silenciosamente.

—No deseo vuestra muerte, Milady—dijo mirando al papel que tenía entre las manos—tengo una misión para vos. Si la cumplís según mis exigencias, continuaréis con vida; si me falláis, no tendréis tiempo de salir de Desembarco del Rey con vida.

—¿Y qué es lo que queréis de mí, Lord Tywin?

—Vuestro hermano Jorah mantiene correspondencia con Lord Varys, pero me temo que no nos cuenta todo lo que deberíamos saber sobre la joven Targaryen.

Anna abrió mucho los ojos, aquello le había tomado por sorpresa, ¿su hermano estaba vivo? ¿Servía a Daenerys Targaryen? ¿Mantenía correspondencia con Poniente y ella nunca lo había sabido? Todo el peso del exilio de Jorah que había sentido sobre sus hombros se esfumó en un momento. Estaba vivo, Dioses, claro que lo estaba.

Era un Mormont.

_Here we stand._

Sus ojos escocían, pero no podía dejar que el viejo Lannister se diera cuenta. Era una noticia impresionante e increíblemente buena. Se permitió expirar con alivio.

—Entiendo, ¿y qué puedo hacer yo por vos?

—Quiero que habléis con vuestro hermano, quiero la verdad.

—¿Me estáis dando la posibilidad de hablar con mi hermano sólo para mentirle? —dijo enfadada.

—Vuestra muerte sería mucho más drástica, Milady.

Anna se mantuvo pensativa. Quería hablar con su hermano más que nada en el mundo, pero no quería mentirle y mucho menos traicionarle a costa de su confianza.

Además, ¿qué diría Robb?, ¿o su familia?, ¿una Mormont sirviendo a los Lannister?, un despropósito.

Pero tampoco quería que acabaran con ella, estaba destinada a hacer algo más por su familia.

—¿Puedo... puedo pensarlo un poco más de tiempo?

—Hasta que caiga la noche

—Entonces hasta la puesta de sol, Lord Tywin—dijo inclinando la cabeza con falso respeto. Lo único que sentía hacia aquel hombre era ira y miedo, mucho miedo.

Salió de la estancia y no encontró a Jaime cerca, como se había imaginado, en cambio había un par de soldados vestidos de oro y granate y un pasillo vacío y silencioso.

Pasó delante de ellos con la cabeza bien alta y cuando giró la esquina y ya no podían verla se apoyó contra la pared y se permitió llorar. Sus cabellos color caoba la cubrían la cara, pero no podía negarse la emoción.

Por primera vez en casi un año lloraba de alegría, de felicidad. Recordaba a su hermano mayor con claridad: sus ojos azules, su pelo rubio, de un color tan distinto al suyo; su sonrisa, lo delgado que estaba y sus duras facciones. También recordaba cuando le corregía ese brazo demasiado alto a la hora de tirar con el arco o sus falsas palabras de aprobación cuando decidía cocinar algo nuevo.

Sus clases de esgrima.

Los abrazos a altas horas de la noche cuando ninguno se podía dormir porque tenían demasiada hambre.

Sus palabras cuando su padre ingresó en la guardia de la noche: "todo irá bien".

Echaba de menos a su hermano porque, aunque se llevaran tantos años, él lo había sido todo para ella. Quería encontrar su daga y volver a ver otra vez esa empuñadura con forma de oso, quería mantenerla contra su pecho como si fuese a sentir otra vez su fuerte abrazo; pero ahora Hoat tenía el arma y no pensaba devolvérsela.

Quiso avisar a Jaime y contarle lo que su padre le había ofrecido, pero sospechaba que estaba molesto con ella por las nuevas noticias sobre su liberación. En realidad le debía una disculpa.

Cambió de dirección y recorrió los pasillos en busca de los aposentos del joven Lannister. No le importaba lo que le viesen hacer, o que comentasen que había entrado en su cámara, al fin y al cabo, estar en Desembarco del Rey ya era lo suficientemente vergonzoso para una Mormont.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de Sir Jaime, dos caballeros de la Guardia Real flanqueaban las entrada. Se acercó a ellos, vacilante.

_Los caballeros no siguen a Sir Jaime..._ pensó_ siguen al rey y a..._

Las puertas se abrieron y uno de los caballeros agachó la cabeza.

—Mi reina

—Sir Meryn, Sir Osmund, seguidme—la reina se dirigió a los caballeros. Y a ella le regaló una mirada furibunda.

_¿Qué demonios le he hecho yo a esa mujer?_ se preguntó confundida, nunca habían hablado, ni siquiera en Invernalia.

Las puertas se quedaron abiertas y se coló dentro de la habitación rápidamente. Jaime estaba sentado sobre el sofá en frente de su cama, con la cabeza hundida, mirando a su brazo de oro.

—¿Sir Jaime?—preguntó aún en el umbral de la estancia—¿puedo entrar?

—Entrad.

—Creo que os debo una disculpa, por no ser del todo sincera con vos—dijo mirando al suelo avergonzada.

El caballero no la miró.

—Creo que importa poco la razón por la que me liberasteis, Milady. Llegamos a la misma conclusión.

Frunció los labios, podía ver que estaba molesto.

—Entonces eso es todo.

—Hasta la cena, Milady.

Anna se dio la vuelta, aún sin haber visto la cara del caballero y se preguntó si algo más que ella le habría herido aquella tarde. La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

—Ah, y Lady Mormont—Jaime levanto la mano como forma de llamarle la atención. Parecía extremadamente cansado—sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

A Anna no le hicieron falta más palabras para entender al caballero. Agachó la cabeza y sin decir una sola palabra cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Lord Tywin sonreía complacido.

—¿Podré comenzar a escribirle hoy?

—Por supuesto, pero tanto vuestras cartas como sus respuestas pasarán por Lord Varys

—Eso no me lo habíais dicho.

—Entonces asumo que no hay trato—Lannister se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la puerta.

Anna frunció el ceño.

—Es... está bien, pasarán por Lord Varys.

— ¿Me acompañáis al banquete? —Dijo ofreciéndole su brazo. —al fin y al cabo sois vos la que hab3is traído al homenajeado a Desembarco del Rey.

_Ni se te ocurra, Anna_

—Por supuesto, milord.


	4. Chapter 4: Malas noticias

**Buenas! Sé que llevo la vida sin subir! Perdonadme, he tenido un año duro de carrera... aunque no es mucha excusa, aún así aquí os dejo un capítulo nuevo para que lo disfrutéis y me digáis lo que os ha parecido.**

**Prometo subir con más rapidez! de verdad.**

**Por otro lado , los comentarios me dan la vida! gracias Bella-Swan11, Ellistriel y Claugazz; me alegro de que al final os gustase la historia!**

**Me callo y os dejo ya el capítulo:**

* * *

Solo veinticuatro horas en Desembarco del Rey le habían bastado para darse cuenta de que nada era lo que parecía en la gran ciudad: la majestuosidad del Salón Rojo contrastaba con el olor a podrido que inundaba el Lecho de Pulgas. Se preguntó si la reina Cersei no se desquiciaría todo el día rodeada de tanta mentira, o si en cambio se sentiría como pez en el agua. A Anna esa agua le ahogaría inevitablemente.

_Claro que no, tiene a su hermano para pasar buenos ratos_ Una sonrisa torcida y rabiosa se abrió paso por su rostro. No quería enfadarse porque no iba con ella, y además opinaba que tanto hombres como mujeres eran libres para desatar su pasión con quién quisiesen.

Siempre que fuese algo correspondido. Cosa que claramente no era.

De todas formas no sería ella la que se lo dijese a Ser Jaime.

Observó cómo alguien de muy baja estatura se acercaba al lugar dónde estaba sentada. En realidad no quería hablar con ningún Lannister, pero habían pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que había visto a Tyrion y le apetecía mucho mantener una conversación con el hombrecillo.

—Lord Tyrion— le saludó con la mano a la vez que le invitaba a sentarse a su lado, bajo los frutales.

El enano observó los árboles y negó con la cabeza.

—Hay demasiada fruta podrida en Desembarco del Rey, Milady, no quiero manchar mi vestimenta.

Anna sonrió. Ese doble sentido.

—No os mancharéis, os lo prometo.

El enano se sentó a su lado y ambos miraron al frente, Anna no sabía que decir y rezó para que Tyrion no le hablase de su hermano.

—¿Cómo lleváis la vida en la capital?— preguntó sin mirarla.

—Sin contar con las miradas de odio del resto de vuestra familia, mis aposentos me gustan, y el servicio de palacio es muy amable conmigo.

—¿Habéis escrito a vuestro hermano?

Anna le miró con recelo, bastante enfada.

—Si habéis venido a comprobar si se están cumpliendo los mandatos de vuestro padre os comunico que todavía no le he escrito— tenía que escribirle, pero después de tantos años no sabría cómo empezar.

—Por supuesto que no, Milady, a mí no me importa si le escribís o no. Aunque espero que le escribáis y podáis conservar vuestra vida para poder conversar conmigo.

¿Acaso Lord Tyrion era la única persona decente de aquella familia? El enano mujeriego y borracho de los Lannister era probablemente el hombre más inteligente de Poniente, el mejor aliado en la capital. No quería enfadarse con él, pero odiaba tanto a su familia que ya no sabía si podía ser un amigo o un enemigo.

—No sé qué decirle, Milord.

—Es normal, después de mucho tiempo. Aunque hay cosas que nunca cambian— miró a la daga que sobresalía de su bota y se veía perfectamente ahora que estaba sentada. — vuestro hermano estará encantado de oír de vos y Varys me ha contado que pregunta a menudo en sus cartas por el resto de su familia.

Anna se dio cuenta de que Tyrion se refería a su nueva daga, una baratija de uno de los mercadillos del puerto de Desembarco del Rey, que era incapaz de sustituir a la de su hermano. Incluso le hacía daño metida en la bota de aquella manera.

— ¿Sabe que estamos aliados al ejército de un traidor?

Tyrion pareció atragantarse al mencionarle a un Stark, Anna se preguntó si le darían miedo.

—Lo sabe.

—Tal vez…— comenzó esperanzada—… pueda decirle que vigilan nuestra correspondencia, habrá alguna forma…

Tyrion la interrumpió.

—Lo sabrá. Mi padre. Él siempre se entera de todo, por mucho que los que estamos a su alrededor nos esforcemos para que no sea así.

—No sabe lo que hacen sus hijos

—No quiere verlo, pero eso no significa que no lo sepa— aquel menudo hombrecillo le dedicó una amarga y torcida sonrisa.

Tyrion pareció despertarse por un momento de un largo sueño y esta vez se puso serio. Anna se giró hacia él curiosa.

—Me temo que os traigo una muy mala noticia. He sido yo mismo el que se la ha comunicado a Lady Sansa, pensé que mi hermano sería más indicado para retransmitiros mi mensaje pero no le he encontrado por ninguna parte.

—¿Lo habéis buscado en los aposentos de vuestra hermana?— la incertidumbre por aquellas noticias que probablemente tenían que ver con Robb y la ira que se acumulaba en su interior desde que había llegado a la capital le jugaron una mala partida. Se tapó la boca con las manos y sintió la adrenalina en sus mejillas.

—No os tapéis la boca conmigo, Milady, sobre todo si vais a ser sincera.

—Lo siento

—Yo lo siento por Jaime.

Anna miró fijamente a Tyrion, parecía nervioso.

—¿Qué tenéis que decirme?

—Es sobre Robb Stark, su esposa y su madre.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Están presos?

—Me temo, Milady, que Lord Walder Frey, si es que se le puede llamar Lord, durante la celebración de su boda, en la pasada madrugada…— Tyrion hizo una pausa demasiado larga.

—Terminad. — Anna lo sabía, lo sabía pero no podía aceptarlo.

—Roose Bolton se volvió contra vuestro amigo y su familia, apuñalo a Talissa Maegyr en el vientre dónde llevaba al heredero Stark y al joven lobo en el corazón. Luego un soldado acabó con Lady Catelyn.

—¿Quién dio la orden? ¿Lord Tywin?

—No lo sé, Milady…

—¿Qué me ocultáis?— Anna quiso reprimir las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos pero fue incapaz, el enano posó la mano encima de la suya y ella no la apartó. Pareció sorprenderle. Probablemente esa fue la razón de que confiase en ella como para contarle el resto de la historia.

—Las malas lenguas dicen que comenzó a sonar el himno de nuestra casa.

—Las lluvias de Castamere, la conozco— Anna quería saberlo todo, quería a los culpables, quería acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos y apuñalarles con su daga en el corazón, quería venganza— ¿Y Bolton? ¿Qué dijo a mi familia después de traicionarles? ¿Qué maldita razón tenía para hacerlo?

—Bolton siempre fue leal a los Lannister, me temo— Tyrion no quería mirarle a los ojos— le dijo que los Lannister mandaban saludos.

El mundo se heló a su alrededor, su mente se bloqueó en un recuerdo de Harrenhall, una conversación, una frase.

—Lo… lo siento Lord Tyrion, pero debo irme.

La agarró del brazo antes de que pudiese ni siquiera bajarse del muro donde se habían sentado.

—Prometedme que no haréis ninguna tontería.

— ¿Podríais prometerlo vos en mi lugar?

Tyrion liberó su brazo.

Anna recorrió el camino por el que había venido en la mitad de tiempo en la que lo había hecho la primera vez, la daga parecía vibrar en su bota, como si supiese que iba a ser utilizada pronto. Sabía dónde encontraría a Ser Jaime, y le daba igual encontrarle con o sin compañía.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de la habitación no encontró guardias. Obviamente.

Abrió de par en par las puertas de los aposentos de la reina y los encontró desiertos. ¿Dónde estaban los Lannister?

Recorrió el palacio de arriba abajo y preguntó si estaba reunido el Consejo, le dijeron que no. Quería pensar como ellos, como las ratas que eran. La bodega sería un buen sitio para empezar, le siguieron las mazmorras y los jardines.

Para ser unos personajes tan importantes, no parecían estar muy a la vista.

Cuando ya iba a desistir en su búsqueda, avistó desde los jardines a alguien sentado en una plataforma del acantilado. Parecía limpiar algo, tal vez una espada. Claramente era Jaime, y no estaba acompañado. Sacó la daga.

A toda prisa recorrió la pendiente que la separaba de la plataforma y se situó por detrás de las rocas dónde Jaime estaba sentado. Probablemente aquello le costaría la vida, pero sin que antes los Lannister perdiesen a su leoncito de oro. No importaba lo mucho que le costase, pero si Jaime había ordenado la muerte de Robb, entonces ella se tomaría la justicia por su mano.

Le sorprendió con la guardia baja, cuando la espada estaba envainada y en el suelo, quiso pedirle que luchase contra ella con su mano izquierda para poder quitarle la poca dignidad que le quedaba, pero no lo hizo. En cambió embistió contra él con la daba en alto y la dejó tan cerca de su cuello como en las termas de Harrenhall, con la única diferencia de que esta vez no dudaría en usarla.

—No hay explicaciones para lo que habéis hecho, así que no os preguntaré por vuestras últimas palabras.

—¿Se puede saber…?

Ella miró la espada en el suelo, acero valirio, claramente más pequeña que la de Ned Stark, pero procedente de la misma.

—¿Qué? ¿Repartiendo el botín entre los Lannister?— la daga se hundió en su clavícula provocando una expresión de dolor en la cara del caballero, la sangre comenzó a empapar la chaqueta.

—No sé de qué me habláis— dijo con una anonadante tranquilidad.

—¿Ah, no?— no iba a tolerar jugasen con ella un solo segundo más— ¿queréis que le preguntemos a Roose Bolton cómo transmitió vuestros "recuerdos" a los Stark ayer por la noche en Los Gemelos?

—Me estáis haciendo demasiadas preguntas que no sé resolver. No sé dónde está Bolton, Milady, ni qué botín repartimos ni por qué queréis dejarme lo que me queda de brazo inútil.

Anna no se apartó, pudo sentir algo recorriendo su mejilla, pero eso no la echaría para atrás.

—Los han matado, a todos.

—¿A los Stark?— Jaime parecía sorprendido, pero no iba a ganar esta vez.

—Las últimas palabras de Bolton antes de apuñalar a Robb fueron que vuestra familia mandaba sus recuerdos, ¿os suena?, porque yo creo que eso es exactamente lo mismo que le dijisteis en Harrenhall.

Anna debería haber contratado un mensajero que avisase a Robb de que Bolton era un traidor, que adelantase a este en el camino, y que le demostrase a Robb lo mucho que le apoyaba aún lejos de él. Pero no, estaba más distraía luchando contra osos y dejando que un desconocido limpiase su espalda a orillas de un río.

Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más la daga clavándose en su hombro levantó las manos. Que hasta entonces se habían esforzado en mantener lejos a Anna.

—Está bien, está bien— no consiguió que la dagas saliese ni un milímetro de su carne— yo le dije a Bolton aquello, pero juro que me he enterado esta mañana, al igual que vos y quienquiera que os lo haya contado.

—¿Entonces habéis sido tan cobarde de dejar que fuese Tyrion quien me lo dijera en vez de vos?

—Tenía que asegurar mi supervivencia— le pareció la frase menos inteligente de la historia. No lo dijo.

—Los listos sobreviven, milord, no los cobardes—dijo citando a Tyrion— por mucho que una rata se esconda, uno la acaba encontrando

—Entonces no hay nada más que decir— dijo Jaime, bajando las manos— podéis hundir vuestra daga en mi corazón. Con suerte tendréis unas horas para abandonar la capital.

—¿E ir a dónde?— Anna quería llorar, pero no debía hacerlo delante suyo— ya no tengo casa, ni familia, ni una razón por la que seguir viviendo.

—Dudo que Robb fuese tantas cosas.

La daga tocó un hueso y el Capitán de la Guardia dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

—Quiero mataros— pronunció las palabras muy lento, intentando convencerse a sí misma.

—¿Y qué os impide hacerlo?

—¡Siete infiernos!¡Me salvasteis la vida!— quiso pegarle una torta en toda la cara— no puedo arrebatárosla ahora a vos sin más.

Jaime agarró su mano y la obligó a sacar el cuchillo de su hombro. Tenía un agujero bastante grande en la chaqueta y un cerco de brillante sangre lo rodeaba. Unas gotas habían caído al suelo desde el cuchillo que Anna sostenía en el aire, indecisa sobre cómo usarlo.

—Entonces no lo hagáis— le pidió, aun agarrando su mano

—Habría de matar a vuestro padre— dijo rabiosa— no a vos.

—Tenéis razón Milad…

Anna le abofeteó en plena cara con todas sus fuerzas.

—No volváis a dirigirme la palabra si no queréis que acabe con vos— miró la espada que había en el suelo— de nada os sirve una espada de acero valirio si no tenéis con qué usarla— termino la frase despectivamente, mirando a su mano de oro.

Se alejó por el camino. Preguntándose por qué todas sus conversaciones con el joven Lannister acababan así.


	5. Chapter 5: Trato hecho

**Buenas! Hace mil años que no subo y mil tortas me debéis! Os prometo que el capítulo merece la pena y el próximo lo subiré en menos de una semana. prometidísimo. **

**Han sido los megas, que cuando faltan, pues faltan. **

**Espero que no me hayáis insultado demasiado y que disfrutéis con la historia. Un besito.**

**Y perdóname alealereyes, te prometo que no te dejare consumirte más, aunque en el fondo me alegro de que te esté enganchando tanto.**

* * *

La imagen de Robb la desconcentraba día y noche. Sus ojos sin brillo, su expresión de decepción. Era como un fantasma que la perseguía por diversión. No podía creer que la hubiese abandonado en un mundo lleno de personas que la odiaban. En el fondo seguía concibiendo la idea de— si ella conseguía sobrevivir a Desembarco del Rey— poder verle otra vez y confesarle lo que de verdad sentía por él. Por mucha Talissa Mægyr que hubiese en su vida.

Aunque eso ya no estaba dentro de sus planes. Anna Mormont había perdido toda esperanza.

Nada le había preparado para aquel momento. Anna sabía que debía comportarse como una hermana para Sansa, pero esta vez sería también una madre para ella. Y probablemente la única persona que la apoyase en Desembarco del Rey.

Llamó a la puerta y respiró hondo. Una voz cansada y ronca le respondió al otro lado.

Sansa estaba sentada al borde de su cama con un pañuelo entre las manos y la mirada perdida. Anna se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, y la acunó en un fuerte abrazo. Anna era bastante más alta que la joven Stark, y esta se permitió llorar con la cabeza hundida en su hombro.

—Os diría que todo saldrá bien, pero ahora mismo no tengo muy claro qué va a ocurrir con nosotras.

Sansa se separó de ella y la miró con sus apagados ojos rojos.

—Ya no me queda nadie— comenzó— no hay una sola persona en esta maldita ciudad que me tenga aprecio a mí o al apellido Stark.

Dioses. ¿Cómo devolverle algo de ilusión si ella ya la había perdido?

—Más de los que imagináis, princesa— Anna la llamaba así cuando la peinaba— incluso más cerca de lo que parece.

—¿Habláis de vos?

—Hablo de Tyrion Lannister, él os aprecia mucho. O de Petyr Baelish, el también parece un bue hombre.

—No veo la ayuda que un enano puede proporcionarme.

—Es un Lannister.

—Es un enano, Anna.

Anna decidió acabar ahí la conversación y centrarse en Sansa. Su antigua sonrisa había sido sustituida por una extraña mueca de tristeza, un intento de sonreír con falsedad en mitad de una corte que sólo pensaba en acabar con ella.

—Está bien, cambiemos de tema— la atrajo hacia sí para que se sintiese como en casa— ¿Cómo estáis? A parte de lo evidente.

—No me están matando de hambre, si a eso os referís. Pero este lugar es un sitio horrible y saber que no tengo una casa a la que volver es...

—Duro, lo sé— la mente de la joven divagó hasta la Isla del Oso, hasta si tía y sus primas, hacia la nieve y la vida despreocupada. Después navegó hasta Essos, con su hermano. Y con la joven Targaryen.

—¿Y vos? ¡Un camino de seis meses con el Matarreyes al lado debe ser espantoso!

No quería pensar en Jaime. Pero tenía que contestar a la pregunta.

—Fue difícil al principio. Pero cuando nos capturaron debimos confiar el uno en el otro.

—No os imagino confiando en un Lannister.

—Yo tampoco, pero me salvó la vida un par de veces.

Sansa abrió mucho los ojos y la miró impresionada. Anna sabía lo que estaba pensando, la posibilidad de ambos ayudándose después de los insultos que se habían profesado cuando se conocieron era algo extraña.

—¿Cómo os la salvó?

Anna sonrió y se tumbó sobre la cama.

—El mintió sobre mi procedencia, me hice pasar por Brienne de Tarth.

—Dicen que es altísima y sus cabellos son rubios albinos— la ceja de Sansa se elevó y su expresión de tristeza fue sustituida por una de divertida incredulidad.

—Pero eso Vargo Hoat no lo sabía— se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo— ¿Quieres que te cuente más?

—¿Querríais compartir mis aposentos por una noche?, necesito una amiga a la que tener cerca.

—Por supuesto— cualquier cosa con tal de que Sansa olvidase sus problemas una noche— tumbaos a mi lado.

La historia se hizo más larga de lo que era, y para entretener a su amiga, Anna exageraba algunas cosas. Pero evitó contarle el episodio en el que había descubierto que era una Cambiapieles. Aquella fama en Desembarco del Rey podía ser peligrosa, y Anna no deseaba llamar la atención. Le relató el episodio del pañuelo en el río, lo que tuvo como premio una cálida sonrisa de la joven Stark.

Pensando en cómo Jaime Lannister le había salvado la vida, Anna se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado dura con él. Todo lo que había hecho, lo había hecho pensando en su seguridad. Y el hecho de que no le hubiese contado nada sobre la muerte de su mejor amigo era… comprensible.

Empezó a dudar de si debía comportarse con él cómo había planeado.

Cuando paseaba sola por Invernalia recordaba su ya difuminado hogar, recordaba a su hermano, los altos abetos cubiertos de nieve y una vida libre de problemas. Era un lugar muy similar a su casa, incluso algunos olores se asemejaban a los que podía disfrutar en la Isla del Oso.

* * *

Pasear sola por Desembarco del Rey era algo mucho más desconcertante: los jardines, las murallas e incluso los lugares aparentemente más desconocidos estaban repletos de gente.

Pero Anna Mormont conocía un lugar bastante solitario en la capital, Sansa se lo había enseñado unos días antes. Estaba cerca de la playa, escondido entre los árboles y lejos de su conocido lugar para rezar; aunque pareciese que Sansa era toda belleza, Anna sabía que era mucho más lista de lo que aparentaba.

Llevaba ya varios días en Desembarco del rey y no había cruzado una sola palabra con Jaime desde que se había enterado de la muerte de su mejor amigo, aunque lo cierto es que tampoco lo había visto. Pero también era el hijo de quién había mandado asesinar a Robb. Y había sido un cobarde al no hablarle personalmente de la muerte de su mejor amigo.

Tampoco había vuelto a hablar con Lord Tywin, aunque no tenía nada que decirle. Aquel hombre no solo inspiraba una tremenda desconfianza sino que parecía poder matar a alguien con solo chasquear los dedos. No era como Vargo Hoat o Sandor Clegane, era más frío y mucho más letal.

La idea de vengarse se abría paso a través de su estómago, pero sabía que era algo desesperado, que tenía que esperar. Cuando tuviese plena confianza en ella— algo que estaba dispuesta a lograr de cualquier forma— acabaría con aquella familia, entonces Lord Tywin no sabría por dónde le había venido el golpe.

Otra de las cosas que no había podido hacer era escribir algo decente para su hermano. Cada vez que se ponía delante del papel intentaba resumir en una frase los años que llevaban sin verse, o creyendo que estaba muerto. Pero era imposible.

Se quedó descansando en una peña rodeada de frutales. Tuvo otra visión de Jorah mordiendo una manzana a la vez que, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, manejaba con una mano su espada contra una niña de siete años.

_— No has practicado nada— un joven Jorah, quemado por el poco habitual sol veraniego del norte potenciado por el reflejo de la nieve lanzó el corazón de su manzana a un riachuelo cercano._

_—¿Y con quién quieres que practique? ¿Con padre?_

_Su hermano rió con fuerza y le lanzó una estocada que la desarmó, luego le golpeó en la espalda, haciéndola caer al suelo de rodillas. Anna le miraba enfadada y con la espalda y el orgullo heridos._

_—Levántate, probaremos algo distinto_

_Anna le regaló una media sonrisa, recogió su espada de entrenamiento y se puso en guardia._

Le gustaría contarle que había igualado al Matarreyes en una lucha con espadas, y que se había introducido en la mente de un oso. Quería preguntarle si existían dragones o si sólo eran cuentos, si era feliz en Essos, incluso le preguntaría por su vida amorosa.

Pero eso le daba igual a Lord Tywin.

También reflexionó que no se ganaría la confianza de su hermano si no se abría del todo a él, aunque también implicase que Lord Tywin y Lord Varys se enterasen de sus pensamientos.

Algo se movió detrás de ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Parecéis algo perdida por la capital, Milady.

Varys no era la persona a la que quería ver en aquel momento. Pero no se movió de su lugar, dejó que el eunuco se acercase a ella y le ofreciese su brazo.

—Es la gente, Lord Varys, no soy una persona de sociedad.

Se agarró a su brazo y comenzaron a pasear. No sabía cómo conocía ese lugar, pero estaba claro que el maestro de los secretos sabía de las cosas que otros querían esconder.

—En cambio el día que llegasteis parecíais haber hecho muy buenas migas con el Lord Comandante.

—Muy de vez en cuando nos tratamos bien. Pero no creáis que soy su amiga.

—Por supuesto que no, vos no seríais amiga de un sureño apellidado Lannister.

Anna sabía que Lord Varys había venido a preguntar por la carta, pero no confiaba en él como para decirle que estaba sin escribir. Se fijó en el eunuco, andaba con la tranquilidad de alguien que sabía que su futuro estaba asegurado. Por un momento sintió envidia, luego pensó en porqué le llamaban así y dejo de sentirla.

—Si venís a buscar esa carta...

—Sé que es difícil escribir a alguien a quién no habéis visto en mucho tiempo, yo no sabría por dónde empezar.

—Pensé... Pensé que estaba muerto.

—Para nosotros sí, hace dos semanas que no oímos nada de él. Creemos que ahora es fiel a la joven Targaryen.

Anna miró al suelo. Jorah siempre había tenido mala suerte con las mujeres, la primera nos arruinó con sus caprichos y la segunda, en busca de un marido más rico, le abandonó para huir a Essos y ser la querida de algún mandatario.

—¿Ella es...?— quiso preguntar—¿es una buena reina?

—Probablemente la única esperanza de Poniente, Milady.

—Vosotros servís al rey Joffrey, ¿no es él un buen rey?— Anna sonrió con sorna, sabía la repuesta de antemano.

—Si reinar se considerase gritar a los súbditos e insistir en su condición de monarca, sería el mejor de la historia.

Esta vez Anna rió, lo cierto es que no había oído mucho de él. Pero siendo hijo de dos hermanos, con la cantidad de Targaryen locos que había habido a lo largo de la historia debido a esa clase de casamientos, no le era nada extraño.

—¿No os asusta que os oigan decir esto?

—Mis pequeños pajarillos solo pían si yo se lo ordeno, Milady.

—Entonces seré yo la que me calle— Anna le miró de arriba a abajo: la postura del eunuco era erguida, pese a tener las manos entrelazadas a su espalda, lo que provocaba que su tripa destacase como un enorme tonel a su alrededor.

Pasearon un rato más y cuando llegaron a la linde entre los jardines y la playa Lord Varys se despidió agarrando su mano entre las suyas.

—Le diré a Lord Tywin que habéis escrito vuestra carta, pero necesito que la escribáis cuanto antes, ¿me entendéis?

—¿Por qué me ayudáis, milord? — preguntó Anna, temerosa de que le pidiese a cambio algo que no fuese capaz de conseguir.

—Algo en vos me recuerda a mí mismo cuando era joven.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Os lo agradezco, mañana tendréis esa carta.

—Hasta la cena, entonces.

—Hasta la puesta de sol.

Anna se quedó pensativa. Había olvidado la cena por completo. Sansa había insistido en que viniese a la cena de aquella noche, ya que iba a estar rodeada de miembros de la familia Lannister.

No se había planteado la posibilidad de hablar con ninguno de ellos. Sobre todo con Jaime. Y mucho menos con Cersei o con alguno de sus hijos.

Y lo peor es que habían dado su consentimiento y estaba invitada.

Corrió hacia el castillo y atravesó la ciudad a toda prisa, incluso dejando su pelo suelto para entregar a un niño obscenamente delgado su horquilla. No era de oro, pero le darían lo suficiente para sobrevivir un par de días.

Cuando llegó a sus aposentos, la puerta estaba abierta.

Sobre la cama había un vestido de color verde con motivos geométricos que llenaban el escote, las mangas y la zona inferior de las ropas. Un oso de color verde oscuro estaba cosido justo encima del pecho.

Pensó que Lord Tywin se lo habría dejado ahí hasta que encontró una nota encima del tocador.

"Querida amiga,

Lamento no haber podido asistir a la cena, pero he encargado lo mejor para vos. Desearía que os quitaseis esos ropajes usados y mostraseis vuestra belleza al mundo.

La belleza también es poder, no lo olvidéis.

Siempre vuestro,

Lord Varys"

Anna le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada. El vestido era realmente hermoso, y no faltaba la alusión a la casa Mormont. Jorah habría estado orgulloso.

Pero le daba miedo destacar, atraer las miradas a ella como si fuese una rebelde. Se planteó descoser el oso y dejarlo en su mesita de noche, pero la antigua Anna, la que había liberado al Matarreyes y acusado a su mejor amigo de inconsciente borró esa idea de su mente.

_"No seas cobarde"_

Se dio un largo baño, incluso esperó hasta que el agua estuviese del todo fría y sus dedos arrugados como guisantes para salir del mismo, dejando un rastro de pisadas mojadas hasta su lecho.

El vestido le quedaba como un guante. El corsé le apretaba, pero no demasiado y las botas eran cómodas y calientes.

Se peinó y se recogió el pelo en un par de trenzas que se enlazaban en un moño suelto a la altura de su nuca, con dos horquillas plateadas que Lord Varys también había conseguido.

_"Pareces una dama"_

A veces su subconsciente era demasiado duro con ella.

Era la hora. Respiró hondo y salió de sus aposentos con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido. No era una cena oficial, así que se realizaría en los salones del joven Rey.

Primero buscó a Sansa para no llegar solas a la reunión, parecía que ella había tenido la misma idea, así que a mitad de camino se dio de bruces con su amiga y sus dos protectores, miembros de la Guardia Real.

Juntas anduvieron sin decir nada hasta la puerta de los aposentos reales. La mano de Sansa en la suya la tranquilizaba, hasta que la joven le apretó tan fuerte que le clavó las uñas.

Entraron.

Al fondo de la estancia se hallaba la mesa, en la que estaban sentados Joffrey y su madre, nadie más había llegado todavía. Anna fue capaz de oír a Sansa tragando con fuerza, asustada.

—Majestad, mi reina— saludó Anna inclinando ligeramente.

—Mormont.— el joven rey inclinó la cabeza con suficiencia— espero que amenicéis la velada, Sansa me ha dicho que sois muy divertida.

_"¿Qué siete infiernos le habrá contado esta niña?"_

—Espero estar a la altura.

—Ese apellido ya es una de las muchas razones por la que no deberíais estar en esta mesa— Cersei se dirigió a ella con una copa de vino y la mirada vidriosa a causa del alcohol— así que sentaos de una maldita vez.

Sansa estaba impresionada y probablemente preguntándose por qué habría traído a una traidora a una mesa llena de gente influyente. Anna rezó por que aquella velada no acabase con nadie en el calabozo.

Afortunadamente, o desafortunadamente, Tywin llegó acompañado de su hijo mayor. Jaime parecía cansado y agarrotado. Llevaba puesta la mano de oro con la que le había visto la última vez, Anna se propuso no mirarla.

—Lady Sansa, Lady Anna— no la miró a los ojos sino que se limitó a pronunciar su nombre distraídamente para poder mirar a su hermana— Cersei, alteza— terminó.

—Buenas noches— saludó solamente el patriarca de la familia.

—Buenas noches— saludaron los ya sentados.

Cuando Lord Tywin estuvo acomodado, un par de criadas trajeron un gran pavo y varios platos que Anna no supo reconocer. Entonces se levantó y comenzó a cortar el pavo para empezar a servir.

—¿No esperamos a Lord Tyrion?— en el mismo momento en el que formuló la pregunta se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.

—No espero a aquellos comensales que llegan tarde— siseó Lord Tywin.

—Además, estará borracho— le apoyó su hija.

_"Vos también"_

Anna agachó la cabeza y esperó a que la sirviesen.

El primer plato se terminó en silencio. De vez en cuando Anna miraba a Jaime en busca de una razón para perdonarlo.

Cuando los sirvientes traían el segundo plato, Joffrey se dirigió a los comensales.

—Hoy he ido de caza, la verdad es que estoy muy contento con mi nueva ballesta.

—Es una maravilla, ¿verdad?— Comentó su abuelo. —¿Has tenido en cuenta el ángulo de empuñadura al dispararla?

—No necesito clases para manejar un arma, abuelo.

—Claro que no, hijo— Cersei bebió un par de tragos de vino. Su tío suspiró y su abuelo le regaló una sonrisa de suficiencia. Estaba claro que a Tywin no le molestaba que su nieto fuese un descarado, al mayor de los Lannister le interesaban otras cosas.

Anna quería huir de aquella conversación insulsa y a la vez aterradora. Pero como una bendición de los dioses, Tyrion entró en la habitación.

—Perdonad el retraso.— dijo sin más. Se sentó en el sitio que sobraba y le dio un mordisco a su pavo frío.

—¿Habéis disfrutado de vuestra tarde, Lord Tyrion?— preguntó una nueva y sonriente Anna.

—He dado un pequeño paseo por la capital. He de confesar que ya no apesta solo el Lecho de Pulgas.

Anna tuvo que esforzarse para no sonreír, aunque fuese un poco. Todos los comensales se habían dado cuenta del segundo sentido de aquella frase, pero nadie lo comentó.

—Bueno, ¿qué noticias traéis del Norte, abuelo? ¿Cómo están los Stark?

—Majestad…— advirtió su abuelo.

Sansa se puso tensa en su silla y Anna notó que comenzaba a menear su propia pierna, como siempre le ocurría cuando estaba nerviosa. Pero por encima de su nerviosismo, estaba Robb.

—Yo tengo noticias— dijo muy seria— el norte está cayendo. Después del asesinato de Robb Stark y de la mayor parte de sus hombres será un paseo para vos acallar la rebelión.

—¡Mormont tiene razón!— El niñato parecía disfrutar con la situación— pero os habéis equivocado, ¿acaso os parece un asesinato la victoria de Lord Bolton en Los Gemelos?

—¿Cómo lo llamaríais vos?— le contestó irónica y furibunda—. ¿Un baile?

—¡Es graciosa! ¡Es graciosa!— la pierna de Anna ya podía considerarse que estaba botando sobre el suelo— fue un baile al son del himno de la familia de mi madre, una maravilla. Habría dado lo que fuese por haber estado allí.

—Yo también— sonrió Anna— seguro que habríamos bailado hasta la madrugada.

Joffrey sonrió y se sentó. Calmado y vencido. Parecía que era la conversación más divertida que había tenido en mucho tiempo. La lívida cara de Jaime contrastaba con la de Tyrion, de color carmesí por aguantar la risa.

El resto de la velada transcurrió en un silencio raramente interrumpido por los hipidos de Tyrion y los manotazos de Jaime con su mano de oro. En el fondo, Anna sólo sentía pena por aquella familia, dos hermanos que se odiaban, un rey que estaba igual de loco que el predecesor de su padre— a quién tanto le había costado obtener la corona— y un patriarca cuya única estrategia era la crueldad.

Y luego estaba el Matarreyes, que quería a ambos hermanos, que respetaba a su padre y tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a su sobrino. O su hijo. Depende de quién lo juzgase.

Cuando terminó el postre, y por miedo a que al levantarse todos Jaime tuviese una oportunidad para hablar con ella. Se despidió con toda la cortesía que pudo y Joffrey le agarró del brazo antes de que pudiese marcharse. Tenía las manos heladas, como una pálida visión de la muerte.

—No quiero volver a veros con Sansa, Mormont— le espetó— si volvéis a dejarme en evidencia me encargaré de que no veáis nunca más la luz del sol.

Viniendo de un niño de dieciséis años, debería haber sido algo parecido a una broma. Pero un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, desde su brazo aprisionado por el joven rey hasta la punta de sus pies.

—No os preocupéis— aunque el miedo la consumía, era capaz de enfrentarse al niño con más facilidad que a su abuelo— no tengo ningún interés en practicar una lucha en la que ya soy diestra— se zafó de su mano de hierro y salió por la puerta con Sansa delante de ella.

Le dolía el cuello de tanta tensión acumulada. Necesitaba la almohada para reflexionar.

* * *

_Querido hermano,_

_Sé que ambos tenemos millones de preguntas. ¿Cómo hemos podido sobrevivir? ¿Cómo hemos podido comunicarnos? ¿Estaremos bien? Me gustaría resolver las tuyas, y que tú contestes las mías._

_He conocido a un mercader que viaja con regularidad a Essos. Él no leerá nuestras cartas, confío plenamente en él._

_Dicho esto, no soy capaz de expresar con palabras lo mucho que he deseado oír tu voz estos últimos años. He tenido que tomar decisiones en las que he necesitado saber tu opinión y he sobrevivido a situaciones en las que habría dado lo que fuese por que hubieses estado cerca de mí._

_Sé que no es lo más halagüeño, ni lo primero que contar en esta carta, pero mi amigo Robb ha muerto, a veces siento que su fantasma me ronda durante la noche, culpándome de lo que ha pasado. No consigo quitarme de la cabeza que mis acciones pueden haber sido el detonante de tan cruel destino. ¿Quién sino Roose Bolton podría apuñalar en el vientre a una mujer encinta desarmada? Yo descubrí que había traicionado a los Stark, y no me perdono el no haber contactado con ellos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde._

_Me alegra que estés lejos de aquí, ajeno a los problemas que envuelven esta tierra maldita. Podrías contarme como es aquel continente, sus gentes, sus costumbres, su reina… Me han dicho que tiene tres dragones y que con ellos libera a las gentes de la Bahía de los Esclavos, que quiere volver a estas tierras y restaurar el reinado de los Targaryen. Yo le suplicaría que no volviese, que este lugar no merece la pena, pero eso es decisión suya._

_¿La has visto? ¿Es hermosa? ¿Es verdad lo de los dragones? Daría lo que fuese por conocerla y hablar con ella sobre política y armas, ya que estoy segura de que sabe manejarlas al igual que yo, o mejor._

_Tras servir a los Stark durante un largo tiempo emprendí un viaje en el que planeaba seguir ganando dinero para enviar a nuestra familia, ahora acosada por el mayor de los Baratheon, Stannis, que se proclama rey de los Siete Reinos y quiere que nuestra tía y nuestras primas le rindan pleitesía. Sé que Alysanne no se rendirá, y por ello debo ayudarla. Mi viaje me mostró nuevas caras de personas que ya conocía. He recorrido un largo camino desde Invernalia hasta Sunspear. Y han merecido la pena los peligros y las amenazas con tal de poder escribirte y pronunciar otra vez tu nombre. Ahora trabajo en la corte y el sol del sur ha bañado mi rostro, si me vieses pensarías que nací aquí, en Dorne._

_No he recorrido todo este trayecto sola, un hombre llamado Kevan me acompañaba, aunque al principio no nos entendíamos, nuestra relación ha mejorado con el tiempo. Tengo más amigos en los que confío, y espero poder volver a verte y presentártelos como es debido, aunque también soy consciente de que no puedo poner mi vida en manos de cualquiera. Tranquilo, fuiste un gran maestro._

_Me gustaría escribirte más, pero mi cuerpo necesita dormir también. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos quedábamos jugando a las cartas o nadando en el agua helada hasta altas horas de la madrugada? Echo de menos aquellos tiempos, te echo de menos. Y al frío. Dónde me siento cómo en casa._

_Espero que seas feliz allá donde las aguas te hayan conducido, incluso que hayas encontrado a una mujer que sea feliz contigo. Y espero tu respuesta ansiosamente._

_Siempre tuya,_

_Anna._

Varys releyó la carta y sonrió a su escritora.

—Me alegra que hayáis sido capaz de expresar con palabras vuestros sentimientos, Milady. La entregaré tan pronto como pueda.

—Muchas gracias, Lord Varys.

—Siempre es un placer— parecía no haber terminado— tengo otro regalo para vos.

El eunuco la condujo a través de los jardines a un campo llano y verde, al final del cual se podía observar una diana de colores pintada sobre una pared de madera.

—Un campo de tiro.

—Y un arma para poder disfrutarlo— señaló a un banco sobre el cual estaba colocado un arco. El arma estaba tallada en madera de ébano, pálido como el banco sobre el que yacía. Los dibujos eran muy hermosos, y en la zona por la que se sujetaba, un oso estaba tallado en posición de ataque. Las flechas descansaban a su lado, en un carcaj de tela.

—Por los dioses— Anna no era capaz casi de articular palabra— gracias, Lord Varys.

—Procurad no coincidir a primera hora con el joven rey, no creo que le emocione encontrarse con una traidora. Me da miedo que os use a vos como diana— le previno entre risas.

—No me levanto a primera hora. Descuidad.

Antes de que Anna agarrase el arco y comenzase a disparar. Tyrion apareció al lado del eunuco, tan sigiloso que a la chica se le cayó la flecha que tenía en la mano. Al tiempo que descendía para recogerla, Lord Varys se despidió del enano y de la joven y se alejó en sentido contrario a la diana.

Su amigo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuase con sus prácticas de arco. Y ella tensó la flecha en el arco y apuntó a la distante diana.

La flecha rozó el último nivel de la diana y se clavó en la madera. Anna gruñó, pero cogió otra flecha rápidamente, dispuesta a enmendar su error.

Tyrion, entonces, tras sentarse en el banco detrás de ella. Se dirigió a ella.

—Vengo a pediros un favor, aunque no sea el más indicado para ello.

—Adelante— la segunda flecha ni siquiera rozó la pared de madera, pasó por encima de ella y Anna no fue capaz de conocer su destino. La ira la consumió por dentro y se sintió impotente. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin sostener un arco entre las manos, sin sentir su vibración al dispararlo; que había olvidado la montaña de sensaciones que le provocaba, y era incapaz de asimilarla.

—Iré al grano— Tyrion le entregó la siguiente flecha— vos sois diestra con la espada, espero que mejor que con el arco— a lo que Anna respondió con un resoplido indignado— no confío en nadie más para ayudarme.

Anna tensó el arco y apuntó.

—¿Ayudaros? ¿Ahora queréis aprender a pelear como es debido?

La joven Mormont sabía que debía respirar hondo y relajarse.

—Necesito que ayudéis a mi hermano, Milady. No a mí.

La flecha salió disparada provocando un sonido violento al cortar el aire a toda velocidad. Se clavó en el centro exacto de la diana haciendo temblar la superficie sobre la que estaba dibujada. Una incrédula Anna apuntó a Tyrion con la parte superior del arco. Con actitud despreocupada.

—¿Me creéis capaz de enseñar a vuestro hermano un arte que a mí me ha llevado años aprender?

—Él ya lo ha aprendido, sólo necesita que recuerden a su mano izquierda lo que antes conocía su derecha— la boca de Tyrion se curvó en una mueca que Anna no supo distinguir.

Anna negó con la cabeza.

—Es una idea espantosa, Lord Tyrion. Vuestro padre…

—Mi padre no tiene por qué saberlo.

Una tormenta se había desatado en el interior de Anna. No tenía nada claro lo que debía hacer respecto a Jaime, pero sabía que él era el Lord comandante de la Guardia Real y que era imprescindible que alguien practicase con él.

—No pienso levantarme antes para practicar, Lord Tyrion.

El enano le dedicó una cansada sonrisa y se quedó a ver cómo la dama practicaba su puntería con el arco


	6. Chapter 6: Entrenamiento

_La gran estancia estaba iluminada con la tenue luz de los candelabros que recorrían las paredes del Gran Salón. Aunque Anna habría dado lo que fuese por abandonar aquella cena multitudinaria, su posición respecto a la Casa Stark se lo impedía. _

_El mismo desprecio a aquella insulsa reunión se podía apreciar en los ojos de la Reina Cersei y de Arya; por distintas razones, ninguna de las tres deseaba pasar un segundo más fingiendo diversión y participando en conversaciones de imbéciles._

_Estaba sentada a tres mesas de Robb, y taconeaba impacientemente el suelo con la esperanza de que Jon la avisase para salir a entrenar sin que ningún invitado se diese cuenta. Sin embargo, pudo sentir la mirada de la reina fija en ella. ¿Tal vez el vestido? ¿Su mala educación a la hora de comer? No estaba segura de la razón por la que aquella mujer tan hermosa la escudriñaba con tal intensidad, pero claramente no sería por constituir una amenaza contra su belleza._

_Incómoda por el hecho de estar siendo estudiada se levantó de la mesa y se despidió de sus compañeras de la capital, dos costureras de origen Roca Casterly que la habían dado algunos consejos respecto a su recién estrenado vestido._

_Curiosamente, al mismo tiempo que Anna decidía abandonar la fiesta, Arya tiraba su hermana un trozo de bistec, el cual, perfectamente catapultado, aterrizó en la mejilla de Sansa, provocando un grito histérico de la víctima. Anna no pudo contener una sonrisa, pero tuvo que ocultarla cuando Lady Catelyn la instó con la mirada para que llevase a Arya a la cama._

_La cogió por detrás evitando que se escapase con un buen ataque de cosquillas y la obligó a salir fuera del salón. Robb la siguió y las acompañó hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones. _

_— ¿Vas a volver?— Robb parecía aburrido, pero Anna sabía que debía mantenerse en su lugar y no acercarse a la mesa de los nobles. Por lo que nada podía hacer por él_

_— ¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿Rodeada de Lannister?— la dama fingió terror—, no estoy tan mal de la cabeza, Stark._

_—Ya veremos lo que haces cuando comiences a echarme de menos, Mormont— media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven Stark y a Anna le pareció que aquella noche estaba especialmente apuesto._

_—Ya veremos— Robb se había dado la vuelta y bajaba las escaleras que conducían al Gran Salón_

_Anna dejó a la joven Stark arropada en la cama, y se dispuso a salir en busca de Jon, pero Arya la llamó desde dentro de la habitación._

_— ¿Ocurre algo, Arya?_

_—Sólo quería decirte que no habría pasado nada si hubieses vuelto a bajar, no importa quién te ataque, tú siempre eres más fuerte, Anna. _

_Aquello había sonado como la pequeña Arya, la que sufría aquellas horribles pesadillas que la obligaban a dormir siempre con un par de velas encendidas. La pequeña niña que no resistía una oportunidad para escaparse del castillo y explorar el bosque fuera de las murallas de Invernalia. _

_Ahora Arya debía aprender la realidad del mundo que la rodeaba, la versión en la que morían hombres todos los días y la justicia apenas existía. Anna lo lamentó en silencio y asintió con la cabeza como única respuesta._

_Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, oyó un último murmullo que no estaba destinada a escuchar._

_—Bueno, tal vez no habría podido con el Matarreyes._

_La frase resonó agridulce en su cerebro, por un lado Arya había sido lo suficiente madura como para hacer aquella observación, pero por otro le apenó la posibilidad de que aquel Lannister engreído y orgulloso fuese automáticamente mejor que ella._

_"Ya veremos" se desafió a sí misma,_

_Sumida en sus pensamientos, Anna no se fijó en como una figura algo desubicada vagaba por el pasillo que llevaba hasta su habitación. _

_La figura le cortó el paso a mitad del mismo. Llevaba una copa de vino en una mano, y la otra la apoyaba sobre la pared impidiéndole el movimiento._

_—Disculpad— dijo algo hostil._

_—No os he oído, Milady, ¿Qué habéis dicho?_

_Anna dirigió al desconocido caballero una mueca de asco, no sin antes alargar la mano hacia el cuchillo de su bota, en caso de que aquel hombre tuviese más intenciones aparte de molestarla._

_Pero el caballero era todo lo contrario a desconocido, Anna reconoció ante ella al famoso Matarreyes, con sus ojos verdes clavados en su vestido y aquella astuta sonrisa que tanto la fastidiaba. ¿Qué le habría traído a la zona privada del palacio? ¿La habría seguido?_

_—Me gustaría pasar, si me lo permitís— había evitado su habitual mal carácter, pero dudaba de poder seguir con la farsa._

_Aquel brazo enfundado en la malla dorada de la guardia real no se movió un solo palmo. La ira creció dentro de Anna, que con mucho esfuerzo dedicó su mejor sonrisa al caballero frente a ella._

_Jaime Lannister pareció amedrentarse con el gesto de la joven, pero el brazo seguía fijo. _

_—Vuestro amigo Robb Stark ha abandonado el convite, Milady, no hay razón alguna para volver._

_—Me temo que no os entiendo— Anna pudo observar el brillo del alcohol en sus ojos, aquellas palabras salían de una mente nublada y bebida, con la única intención de desarmarla. Su hermano Jorah le había enseñado aquello hacía mucho tiempo, cuando su padre caminaba a media noche con un vaso de licor y sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos de su hogar._

_—No importa, ¿qué tal está vuestro hermano, entonces?_

_Anna mantuvo la compostura._

_—No recibo noticias de mi hermano, milord.— pronunció aquellas palabras muy lentamente. _

_—Una pena su marcha, lo conocí cuando vuestra familia aún poseía algo de honor. Me temo que aquella víbora que tenía como mujer le…_

_Anna le quitó la copa de vino y lo lanzó con toda su fuerza a la cabeza de Ser Jaime, que respondió con una risa burlona. _

_—Veo que el frío del norte no ha congelado vuestro mal genio, Milady— apartó la mano y se inclinó en una sobreactuada reverencia— siempre es un placer conocer mujeres tan bellas como vos._

_Anna tan sólo levantó una ceja._

_—Espero que vuestra espada esté tan afilada como vuestras palabras, Matarreyes— estaba segura de que conocía su apodo, y en caso negativo, estaba encantada de mostrárselo— no creo que duréis mucho con ellas._

_La protectora oscuridad del pasillo la envolvió al salir. Aunque no evitó que el residuo de la risa del caballero permaneciese en su mente el resto de la noche._

Anna se había perdido recordando. Todo había dado un giro drástico, y ahora llegaba su turno de sobrevivir en la arena. Agarró la bolsa con las espadas de entrenamiento, cogió su arco y puso la mente en blanco para concentrarse en la tarea que iba a llevar a cabo.

Sería violento, la última vez que había hablado con Ser Jaime había sido apuntando con un cuchillo a su cuello. Pero al fin y al cabo aquello estaba justificado.

En la cámara del caballero Anna había dejado una nota cerrada explicando que debían verse a mediodía, tras el almuerzo, en una de las terrazas que el acantilado formaba fuera de las murallas de la ciudad. Había obviado el por qué.

Aquel lugar castigado por la marea estaba perfectamente acondicionado para la tarea que iba a desempeñar, el sonido de las olas chocando contra la roca y el espesor de los frutales que habían sido plantados desde aquel lugar hasta la cima del acantilado silenciaban sus pasos. Y los buitres que lo sobrevolaban en busca de algún pez incauto que subiese a la superficie alejaban a los curiosos.

Llegó pronto, así que colocó con cuidado las espadas sobre un musgo cercano y al observar el entorno comprobó con disgusto como el suelo estaba parcialmente cubierto por una fina capa de agua que probablemente les haría resbalar a ambos durante el entrenamiento.

Jaime descendió en aquel momento por las empinadas escaleras excavadas en la roca. Llevaba puesto una humilde camisa, chaqueta de cuero y pantalones de montura granates muy descoloridos. Su cuerpo parecía deslizarse sobre el suelo como si no hubiese perdido aquella gracia que le caracterizaba cuando era un respetado caballero. Llevaba puesta la mano de oro que su familia le había dado y en su cinto estaba colgada la espada cuyo acero habría pertenecido a Robb.

Al verla el caballero negó con la cabeza con expresión de desaprobación.

— ¿Vais a decirme que os indigna que una dama se entrene con vos?

El caballero la miró, había una profunda tristeza en sus ojos, incluso más que cuando perdió su mano derecha.

—Más bien me indignaba que mi hermano os hubiese elegido precisamente a vos. U os ha pagado una gran suma de dinero o habéis aceptado ante la posibilidad de hacerme sufrir sin consecuencias.

—Nada de eso— Anna quiso ocultar su sonrisa— jamás niego un buen reto.

— ¿Y si no podéis ganar esta vez?

—Entonces disfrutaré haciéndoos sufrir

Jaime Lannister hizo lo que a Anna le pareció un amago de sonrisa. Desenvainó su espada con la intención de comenzar con el entrenamiento.

—Nada de eso— Anna le golpeó con la empuñadora de su espada de entrenamiento en la mano izquierda, de la que cayó su nueva adquisición y le tendió la otra arma que había traído. Jaime se frotó el puño dolorido con expresión consternada y apuntó con su nueva arma a su compañera.

— ¿Es por una cuestión práctica? ¿O es algo sentimental?

Anna no contestó, en cambió arremetió contra él desde la izquierda, provocando una respuesta un tanto burda pero efectiva.

—Vamos, Ser Jaime, no parecéis el Capitán de la Guardia Real.

Absorto en los movimientos de Anna, los cuales reconocía tras la pelea que habían mantenido antes de que Vargo Hoat les apresase, el caballero intentó recordar dónde los había visto antes. Aquella ira contenida, el peso de todo el cuerpo tras las estocadas…

Recordó los torneos de su infancia, y a aquel caballero del norte, de rubio cabello, corpulento y noble. Ser Jorah Mormont.

Pensar en otra cosa le ayudaba a olvidar los golpes que Anna le atestaba sin ningún remordimiento, casa vez que caía, volvía a lanzar estocadas; por lo que Jaime se veía obligado a agarrar de nuevo su espada lo más rápido posible y defenderse desde el suelo.

— ¡Por favor!— pidió tras lo que a él le parecieron varias horas— ¡necesito un descanso!

Anna gritó tras ella, como si se dirigiese a una horda de hombres que la seguían.

— ¡Soldados!— parecía que el aire destaponaba su garganta para que todo su mal genio se liberase— ¡Ser Jaime desea una pausa en la batalla!— lo siguiente lo pronunció mirándole fijamente a los ojos, y Jaime sólo pudo hallar en ellos una infinita oscuridad. ¿Tanto daño le habría provocado la muerte del mayor de los Stark?—. Me temo que cómo es un Lannister debemos hacerle caso.

—Vamos, Lady Mormont, no podéis comportaros así conmigo eternamente.

—Me extrañaría sobrevivir a esta ciudad tanto tiempo. Vuestro hermano no me pidió que os mimase como a un bebé, sino que entrenase vuestra mano izquierda.

— ¿Y hasta ahora?

—No ha habido muchos progresos— la desaprobación en las palabras de la joven le obligó a levantarse del suelo y a volver a ponerse en guardia— nunca peleáis con la izquierda.

—Es cierto, nunca pensé que sería mi única extremidad.

Anna desvió su mirada.

—Hay técnicas— cambió la espada de su mano derecha a la izquierda y la volteó un par de veces— que consisten en distraer al enemigo variando la mano con la que se sostiene el arma, ¿nunca os han enseñado eso?

—Me temo que mi maestro no estaba a la altura de vuestro hermano— contestó el caballeo con toda sinceridad.

Anna suspiró, nadie estaba a la altura de su hermano. Nunca habría esperado aquella afirmación por parte de Jaime Lannister. Deseaba de verdad introducirse en su piel y entender su forma de ser, pero, después de lo que habían vivido en su vuelta a Desembarco del Rey, no sabía si estaba preparada para ello.

—En guardia— Anna arremetió por última vez contra un sudoroso y muy cansado Jaime, que se desenvolvió como pudo en una pelea bastante desigualada. Incluso se dio cuenta de que Anna peleaba con su mano izquierda, lo que le entristeció y le hizo bajar la guardia. En ese momento sus espadas chocaron con tanta fuerza que la del caballero acabó en la otra punta de la explanada.

Lady Mormont resopló y estampó su mango en el pecho de Jaime, donde hacía muy pocos días había clavado su cuchillo con intención de asesinarle.

Cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor y su cara contenida en una mueca de asco. La miró con ojos incrédulos.

— ¿También os enseñó eso vuestro hermano?

Anna ya se estaba marchando, dispuesta a dejarlo ahí tirado con sus dos espadas y la sensación de haber perdido algo mucho más preciado que una mano.

—No, Ser Jaime. Eso me lo enseñó la guerra que vos provocasteis.

**Para no daros la tabarra he decidido escribir aquí abajo el comentario personal. Siento muchísimo haberos dejado esperando, y lo cierto es que me había propuesto no volverlo a hacer, pero la vida y los estudios me tienen absorbida. (La arquitectura es muy bonita pero te quita la vida poco a poco)**

**Lo primero que quería decir es que no me sentía muy a gusto con mi forma de escribir y pensé que debía hacer un parón y leer algo bueno (para variar) antes de escribir más, ya me contaréis si veis algún progreso jajaja.**

**También me dijeron que no era muy recomendable subir poco a poco tu primer fic, sino que era mejor que uno lo escribiese entero y luego un determinado día de la semana subiese cada capítulo. Voy a intentar hacerlo así y subir capítulo los DOMINGOS, de forma que tendré todo el fin de semana para escribirlo y si un domino fallo por entregas o cualquier otra cosa, ya sabéis que el siguiente subo, pero no el resto de días de la semana. Para no liaros.**

**Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo y el resto de la historia, que ya está pensada salvo pequeños detalles. **

**Sois muy amables por esperar (y desesperar) mis subidas. ¡Espero estar a la altura hasta el final!**


	7. Chapter 7: En el horizonte

Sostenía el pergamino en las manos con cuidado, como si un solo soplido fuese a acabar con él. Como si cualquier gesto irresponsable pudiese apartarla de su hermano para siempre.

El papel era tosco y reseco al tacto. La cera se había desprendido casi por completo a causa del duro viaje. Pero notaba algo familiar en él, algo de Jorah. Al fin y al cabo aquel era otro medio de comunicación: sus manos tocaban lo que Jorah había tocado previamente

Deseaba leer aquellas palabras. La tinta brillante se transparentaba como un susurro que se escuchaba pero no llegaba a entenderse. Deseaba sentir a su hermano mayor junto a ella como tantas otras veces lo había hecho.

Pero Anna no había abierto la carta.

Le asustaba lo que podía encontrar al desenroscar el pergamino. Aquella sensación que roía sus entrañas cuando no conseguía imaginar completa la pálida y angulosa cara de Jorah. Algo negro, frío e inmaterial. El olvido.

Se preguntaba si, en aquella tierra desértica, entre todas esas maravillas exóticas que había imaginado, el caballero deshonrado la hubiese borrado de su memoria.

Por esa razón la carta seguía cerrada y Anna había acudido a su entrenamiento con Jaime Lannister siguiendo su habitual rutina. Sin embargo, había traído involuntariamente la carta; no sabía si por una corazonada o por simple inconsciencia. O porque la idea de leerla sola le aterraba.

Como todos los días, el caballero llegó a tiempo. Aquella era una cualidad de Jaime que no concordaba demasiado con su personalidad, ¿quién diría que a aquel arrogante Lannister no le gustaba hacerse esperar? Cuando aterrizó en la plataforma del acantilado, la saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza, como se había acostumbrado a hacer ante la indiferencia de la muchacha. Ya no traía la espada sin nombre que su padre le había hecho con acero Stark, Anna dudó que fuera por respeto a ella, probablemente la razón era haberse resignado a no empuñarla jamás.

El cielo amenazaba con una fuerte tormenta, un mal presagio que se cernía sobre Desembarco del Rey como una manta de grisácea apariencia. Las nubes, henchidas de gotas, habían ocultado el sol.

Pero no habían ocultado la pasión con la que Anna deseaba la mejora de Ser Jaime.

El entrenamiento se resumió a fieros ataques de Anna que Jaime parecía incapaz de desviar y miradas desaprobadoras por parte de la maestra. Pese a la tediosa rutina de todos los entrenamientos, Jaime no cesaba en su intento de entablar conversación con ella, aunque fuese del todo inoportuno.

—¿Os ha contestado vuestro hermano?— Anna estaba bebiendo agua de la bota que solía traer al acantilado a la hora de entrenar y tuvo que concentrarse en no escupirla mientras se atragantaba.

—No— respondió en un intento sobrehumano de permanecer impasible.

Desgraciadamente, a Jaime Lannister, desentrañar la psicología de Anna se le daba mucho mejor que el esgrima con su izquierda. Y la única opción era atacarle para que no hiciese mas preguntas indiscretas y no rompiese su concentración con sus ganas de conversar.

Pero, para sorpresa de la joven, el caballero no sólo esquivó el golpe sino que desvió su espada y perpetró el primer ataque en todos sus entrenamientos. Anna lo desvió a duras penas, derramando una gran parte del agua que quedaba en la bota, sintiéndose entre impactada y orgullosa, y no pudo por menos que dedicarle una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—No recordaba que pudieseis hacer eso, Comandante.

—Lo cierto es que yo tampoco— Anna detectó en su tono de voz una mezcla entre diversión y resignación.

—Mi hermano ha respondido a mi carta, Ser Jaime, pero no deseo hablar de ello— aquella sinceridad con la que el caballero se había dirigido a ella tuvo un efecto bastante positivo en su mal humor.

Jaime agarró la bota de agua que Anna sostenía para beber y después colocarla sobre el último de los empinados escalones que llevaban a la terraza en el acantilado.

Habría deseado perdonar su conducta y volver a aquel divertido juego de seducción que Jaime se esforzaba por ganar. Pero entendía que ya no era una niña que soñaba con caballeros, y que cualquier sentimiento que pudiese haber desarrollado respecto joven Lannister no era más que eso, un juego.

Se dio cuenta de que el sudor recorría su frente y de que ya era casi la hora de volver a la Fortaleza Roja, pero el aire del mar le sentaba demasiado bien.

—Hemos terminado por hoy, por lo que veo— Jaime admiró la gracia con la que Anna saltaba de roca en roca para terminar sentada en la más alejada del balcón. Se preguntó si aquello era lo más parecido a estar de su hermano y de su niñez: el olor del mar, la delgada y difusa línea del horizonte en la que se encontraba con el cielo despejado, el peligro de las rocas, el estruendo y la blanca espuma que producían las fuertes olas al chocar contra el acantilado…

La esquina de la carta sobresalía del carcaj de entrenamiento de la muchacha, y Jaime lo agarró al vuelo mientras saltaba hacia su posición. La mano de oro, pesada, le desequilibraba.

—Debo reconocer que cada vez sois menos sutil en lo que se refiere a peticiones, Milady— Anna no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa al verle a su lado agitando el pergamino. Le ayudó a que se sentase, mirando con recelo la sustituta dorada.

—Os agradecería que me la leyeseis antes de que se os caiga al mar y vuestro padre me mande ejecutar— respondió divertida, intentando concentrar su mirada en el horizonte en vez de en la cara del caballero.

Jaime despegó el sello y abrió la carta con el mismo cuidado con el que ella lo habría hecho, una mueca de satisfacción pudo adivinarse en su rostro, pero miró hacia otro lado para que el caballero no se diese cuenta.

—Y yo os agradecería que cuando deseéis besarme no seáis tan sutil, Lady Mormont— al ver su cara de disgusto, Jaime se sintió complacido.

No debía sentir nada por ella, pero ideas encontradas se disputaban el control de su mente. ¿Por qué se enfurecía al oír hablar del Rey del norte? ¿Por qué había dejado de importarle lo que Cersei pensase de él? ¿Por qué besar los labios de su hermana se había convertido en un hábito y había dejado de ser un premio? ¿Por qué sentía un nudo en la garganta cuando estaba tumbado junto a su amante?

Quería una explicación racional. Después de tanto tiempo no podía haber dejado de amar a Cersei, pero algo había cambiado, y claramente, Anna Mormont había tenido algo que ver. Más allá del coqueteo, del accidente en el río aquella noche en la que había echado de menos los brazos de su hermana. Debía obtener respuestas.

Decidió salir de aquel atolladero concentrándose en la tarea de ayudar a su entrenadora.

—Vamos— Anna se estiró como si estuviese a punto de realizar un gran esfuerzo físico: movió su cabeza de lado a lado y se tocó la punta de los pies con las manos en una impresionante muestra de elasticidad—. Adelante, Lannister.

La sorprendentemente perfecta caligrafía de Jorah Mormont inundó sus pulmones:

—_Querida Anna,_

_«Leer tu carta ha sido, sin duda, un soplo de aire fresco en este maldito desierto que llaman Essos. He echado de menos cada minuto que pasamos juntos en la Isla del Oso. _

_Debo confesarte que el terror a que te hubieras olvidado de tu hermano había empezado a consumirme, pero veo que mi recuerdo te llena tanto como a mí el tuyo. Estoy sano y salvo, en una de las ciudades de la Bahía de los Esclavos, siempre fiel a mi Khaleesi. Ella es... ¿seguro que quieres que lea esto? »_

Anna, que había escuchado atentamente, imaginando la voz de su hermano en vez de la de Jaime, sintió rota su concentración y dirigió al caballero una mirada enfurecida.

—Podéis leer sin comentar, ¿por qué no lo hacéis?

—Me aburre tanto dulce amor.

Anna le arrebató la carta de las manos, suspirando.

—No sé por qué os he pedido que hagáis algo serio. Sería la primera vez en vuestra vida.

Jaime, advertido de su error, tomó la carta en un momento en el que Anna estaba distraída y recuperó su lectura sin hacer ningún comentario.

—_Ella es la verdadera reina de Poniente, Anna. Nuestra casa será otra vez un estandarte de honor y ejemplo. _

_«Recuerdo al pequeño lobo, y a los Stark, sin embargo, mi obcecada mente no es capaz de ver más allá del terrible destino al que condenaron a nuestra familia, sé que tú siempre viste algo más en aquella familia, sobre todo en el mayor, en Robb. Siento mucho la tristeza que su pérdida haya podido causar en mi hermana, pero para mí no son más que cosas muertas. _

_Echo de menos tus ojos, hermana, aquellos que distinguían a un amigo en la lejanía, ¡cómo disfrutarían admirando a los dragones volar a sus anchas por estas tierras! Recuerdo nuestras noches de cartas y de lectura. Todavía veo a aquella niña que señalaba exultante a los libros de la estantería de padre. "Buscando dragones", se llamaba tu favorito._

_Estoy seguro de que has hecho muchas y muy buenas amistades (siempre con cabeza antes que con corazón) en tu largo, y debo admitir que impresionante, viaje al sur. Kevan me recuerda a aquel mozo de establo al que solías tirar del pelo, con el que luego decías que te casarías. Y pensar en tus historias me hace reír. Pensar en casa me hace reír, querida hermana._

_Me creo que el sol del sur haya hecho mella en tu piel, dado que el de estas tierras áridas ha destrozado la mía. Pero recuerda un Mormont es un Mormont, por mucho que desee el color de los sureños. _

_Deseo impaciente tu respuesta, y hablarte de mi estancia en Mereen, que es una ciudad realmente hermosa. No tanto como tú, pero ya conoces que la belleza de los de nuestra familia es legendaria. Cómo la tía Maege. Ella sí que es una verdadera reina. _

_Here we stand, hermana, no lo olvides. _

_Siempre a tu lado, tu hermano:_

_Jorah._ _»_

Anna sonrió al horizonte. Jorah sabía que vigilaban su correspondencia. Jamás se habría olvidado de su libro favorito— probablemente porque se lo había leído más de mil veces cuando ella aún no sabía hacerlo sola—. Y, por supuesto, habría escrito mucho más que un simple párrafo adulando a la joven promesa.

Pero era su hermano. Su letra, sus palabras, su olor… todo en un siempre y valioso trozo de pergamino.

—Un poco corta, ¿no?— recriminó Ser Jaime dando la vuelta a la carta como si aún faltase algo por leer. Anna debía confesar que le divertía cómo el caballero sobreactuaba algunas veces sólo para irritarla.

—Dice lo necesario, Ser Jaime. Lo bueno, si breve…

—…dos veces bueno, eso lo entiendo. Pero para ser su hermana, a la que no ha podido ver en muchos años, no parece muy entusiasmado.

Un mensaje llegó a su cerebro inspirando un profundo terror.

_Lo sabe._

—Ser Jaime…

—¿Qué os aterra tanto, Lady Anna?— se volvió hacia ella de repente, y centro su verde mirada en los claros ojos de la chica. Que la tuvo que apartar de inmediato por miedo a comenzar a temblar y revelar su secreto.

—No me ocurre nada.

—No os da miedo mi padre, ni el hecho de que pueda descubriros— a Anna todavía no le había quedado claro si el caballero sabía de los errores que Jorah había cometido a propósito.

Pero no tenía por qué mentirle. Era un Lannister, eso era cierto. Pero después de aquel largo y cruel viaje, de los terribles acontecimientos a los que habían tenido que sobrevivir a duras penas…

"_Los mataremos, los mataremos a todos_" esa había sido su promesa. Sin embargo, Hoat había muerto a manos de mercenarios, Bolton aún vivía feliz en el norte… nada había cambiado. Salvo ellos. Ahora tenía sentido abrirse al joven Comandante de la Guardia. Deseaba contarle a cerca de sus temores, de las dudas que la acribillaban por las noches, cuando sólo se oían los llantos de los pobres en el Lecho de Pulgas. ¿Podía confiar en un león? ¿En el hijo de mismísimo Tywin Lannister? ¿En el hermano de la Cersei y padre del monstruo que tenían como rey?

Haciendo caso omiso del consejo de su hermano de usar la cabeza, Anna se dirigió a su amigo.

—¿Puedo confiar en vos?

—Creo que eso ha quedado ya claro.

—Quiero oírlo de vuestros labios.

—Podéis confiar en mí.

—Pues quiero saber qué haríais vos. ¿Os arriesgarías a perder a vuestro hermano al darse cuenta de que le utilizáis como una burda marioneta? ¿O arriesgaríais vuestra vida para que no dudase de vos?— escupió la pregunta sin respirar, exaltada—. Si acepto su código y le revelo que nuestra correspondencia es vigilada y vuestro padre se da cuenta, acabará conmigo delante de todos los traidores de este castillo, como ejemplo. Y si le tranquilizo y acabo con el código, sólo seré un pajarito más de La Araña. Una Mormont al servicio de una corona manchada de sangre.

Jaime colocó su mano sobre la rodilla de la chica de forma sincera y distraída. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su maestra, pero que aceptó con resignación.

—Temo avisaros de que la familia es vuestra mayor debilidad, Lady Mormont. Cuando esta peligra, no sois capaz de reaccionar.

Aquello resultó violento para Anna. ¿Su familia? ¿Tanto podía leer bajo su sonrisa?

—No os he preguntado esto para que…

—¡Dejadme continuar!— Jaime parecía preocupado en hacerle entender algo— ¿de verdad creéis que el aprecio de vuestro hermano vale más que vuestra propia vida?

—¡Él me ha dado todo!— la impotencia se materializó en una neblina que amenazaba con convertirse en llanto. ¿Por qué le era tan fácil al Matarreyes acabar con su paciencia?

—Y vos le estáis salvando el pellejo, Lady Anna. Eso no es nada comparado con su opinión sobre vos.

—¿Es el Matarreyes el que habla ahora?— La mente de Anna se transportó al viaje a Desembarco del Rey. Todo lo que había tenído que oírle decir sobre su familia y su pasado cuando salieron de Riverrun resonó en su cabeza como una desagradable melodía.

Jaime observó el horizonte, como si entornando los ojos pudiese entrever Essos. Una mueca de divertida amargura se coló en su rostro.

—El Matarreyes y yo somos muy buenos amigos, Milady.

* * *

**¿Cuanto tiempo, eh? Llevo preguntándome cómo subir este capítulo desde hace una eternidad. Si juntarlo con la boda de Joffrey o no. Al final he decidido subir uno a continuación del otro, como si asi pudiese compensaros por tardar tanto en dar señales de vida.**

**Estoy un poco tocada con la idea de dar profundidad a Anna, pero me está costando, gracias por leerme!**

**Esto es todo lo que voy a decir, porque luego prometo que voy a subir más a menudo y es MENTIRA. Esta carrera me absorbe.**

**Un abrazo**

**Somersset**


	8. Chapter 8: Ni el protocolo

Un desagradable calor húmedo cubría las calles de la capital del reino. No es que Anna creyese en esas cosas, pero aquellas nubes bajas que cargaban el aire no presagiaban nada bueno para la tarde. Cualquiera hubiese dicho que una boda en un día así no podía consentirse.

Aunque era muy temprano y sólo había criados en la calle— que iban a por las verduras, carnes y pescados más frescos para sus señores—, se notaba que en Desembarco del Rey aquel día no era uno cualquiera.

Anna se permitió pensar por un segundo en los novios. ¿Qué siete infiernos podrían tener en común Margaery Tyrell y Joffrey Baratheon? Era un matrimonio de conveniencia pero, tras conocer el deseo de Sansa de huir del rey, no se explicaba cómo Margaery podía contentarlo de esa forma.

Para empezar Margaery no parecía ser una demente, porque sólo un ser absolutamente trastornado se casaría con la sombra de Aerys Targaryen. Había más intereses escondidos que el simple hecho de unir dos familias y volver a llenar las arcas reales; pero ese secreto quedaba oculto en las señales escondidas entre Margaery y su familia. Concretamente en su carismática abuela: Lady Olenna.

Anna esperaba sinceramente que los dioses ayudasen a la futura reina de Poniente.

Sintió al soldado acercarse a su puerta, el pesado uniforme de la guardia chirriaba y golpeaba el suelo de piedra provocando un ruido bastante desagradable. No parecía el andar de Jaime, así que no estaría de más agarrar la daga, que en aquellos momentos se hallaba bajo su almohada.

Dos golpes rápidos y la muy poco elegante entrada de Sir Meryn Trant precedieron a la reina regente.

Cersei iba ataviada con una túnica verde oscura muy simple con vuelo gris claro, atada en cruzado. Lo que permitió a Anna fijarse más detenidamente en el medallón con el León de su casa que destacaba sobre su pálido escote. Se inclinó formalmente como debía hacer en su presencia y besó la mano de la reina.

—Levantaos, querida.

Claramente hoy no habían venido a apresarla. Anna se permitió expirar todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones en el último minuto.

—¿Qué necesitáis, Majestad?

Anna se dio cuenta de que la Cersei Lannister sentía un misterioso placer en seguir siendo considerada la reina de Poniente.

—Me gustaría pasear con vos por los jardines.

—Por supuesto, Milady— se corrigió a sí misma.

Lo medía todo: los gestos, el tono de su voz, su forma de andar. Anna debía aceptar que Cersei le asustaba. Le asustaba como perder a su hermano, como ver amenazada su familia, como el fuego.

Oh, sí, Anna temía el fuego, y había fuego en los ojos de la reina.

El trayecto hasta los jardines fue corto y silencioso. Tan sólo interrumpido por el metálico andar de Sir Meryn y el lejano sonido de las olas rompiendo contra los acantilados. Anna había decidido ser igual de reservada que la mujer que la había invitado a dar aquel paseo. Si su hermano podía entender con tanta facilidad lo que escondían sus ojos, entonces estaba igual de desprotegida frente a ella.

Descendieron las escaleras, y recorrieron los pasillos en la dirección contraria al salón del trono. Anna se obligó a controlar su agitada respiración.

_¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿A qué tienes tanto miedo, Mormont?_

Ya bajo el amparo de las elegantes enredaderas que formaban las galerías del jardín Anna se atrevió a volverse hacia la reina y mirar a sus ojos. Eran de un color esperadla intenso, mucho más brillantes que los de sus dos hermanos. Cersei le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Sabéis por qué os he pedido salir conmigo a los jardines, Lady Mormont?

Anna no era una mujer precisamente inocente y ya había oído a más de una persona murmurar sobre su trayecto a Desembarco del Rey con Jaime Lannister. Incluso Sansa, aquella noche en la que se quedó junto a ella recordando a su familia, había cuestionado su relación para con el león.

—Lo sospecho— dijo apartando la mirada.

—Me temo que no estáis muy cerca de la respuesta a esa pregunta, Milady.

«Sé lo que dicen en esta ciudad, he recorrido estas calles demasiadas veces como para saber leer las paredes, y a los desamparados que piden monedas y me adulan mientras piensan que soy una vulgar prostituta que traicionaba a su rey con su hermano. Y sé lo que dicen de vos, pero ambas sabemos que no es verdad. »

Algo se activó dentro de Anna, sintió la bilis elevarse por su esófago, se sintió asustada, y sin saber por qué.

—Me… me alegro de que vos entendáis que yo no quiero…

—Callad. No me gusta vuestra voz. ¿Sabéis por qué no me gusta?

Anna negó con la cabeza como si un fantasma hubiese cosido dolorosamente sus labios.

—No me gusta que habéis al oído de mi hermano y que susurréis ideas estúpidas sobre el honor de los norteños. Y no me gusta que podáis usarla en un momento de despecho para confesar sus pecados por él— Anna se sintió como un osezno acorralado frente a un enorme y fiero león.

—Nunca he querido ofenderos, mi único deseo era traer a vuestro hermano sano y salvo a la capital y cuidar de Sansa mientras pudiese.

Cersei rió burlonamente y Anna, paralizada, fue incapaz de responder al gesto con alguna ironía inteligente. Así que simplemente giró la cabeza al lado opuesto para que no se notase su frustración, ni su miedo, ni la decepción que sentía hacia sí misma.

La leona, con violencia, la agarró de la barbilla clavándole las uñas, y la obligó a mirarla. Anna se dio cuenta en ese momento de que era medio palmo más baja que Cersei. Tragó saliva, compungida.

—Vuestra sola presencia en este lugar me ofende, norteña, igual que la de Ned Stark. La única diferencia es que yo respetaba a aquel hombre. Y vos sois poca cosa— Cersei disfrutaba con aquella amenaza, y Anna lo notaba perfectamente, aquello la hacía seriamente peligrosa. Lady Mormont no pudo evitar preguntase si sentiría remordimientos al dar a su guardia la orden de matarla en defensa de su Reina—. No me importan vuestras cartas ni vuestro hermano perdido, y Jaime no lo tendrá en cuenta si le explico cómo me amenazasteis con la absurda daga que lleváis en vuestra bota.

La sensación de fría incomodidad que producía la hoja del puñal falsificado en su bota volvió a aparecer en su cerebro. Como un cartel de peligro inminente. Ser Meryn se puso a la defensiva también, y llevó la mano a su espada. Anna llevó sus pensamientos al arma auténtica, a su hermano al otro lado del mar que en aquel momento resonaba, violento, contra los muros de la Fortaleza.

"_Here we stand, hermana, no lo olvides."_

Si el león tenía garras, el oso también las tenía, y las canciones no le daban miedo. Apartó de un manotazo la mano de Cersei, que la miró furibunda a la vez que hacía una seña a Ser Meryn.

—¿Me habéis traído aquí para hablar de lo poco que me apreciáis?— las palabras salieron como cuchillas que, aunque tenían la intención de clavarse en Cersei, arañaron despiadadamente su garganta—. No me importa vuestra incestuosa aventura, ni lo que hayáis pensado sobre mis sentimientos. Pero, majestad, tendréis que hacer algo más serio para cerrar mi boca. Porque vuestro padre me necesita, y no creo que se alegre de verme atravesada en la espada de Ser Meryn— miró al caballero, que tenía la espada a medio sacar.

Tuvo que recobrar el aliento, pero ante la mueca de sorpresa en la que se había transformado el rostro de Cersei Lannister, supo que había adquirido una ligera ventaja en aquel asalto.

Tuvo que salir de ahí a toda velocidad para no delatarse y darle algún tipo de razón a Cersei Lannister.

Anna miró al cielo mientras se alejaba de una contrariada leona y de su guardián, que había tenido que tragarse sus ganas de empalarla. Y lo peor es que lo había hecho al primer movimiento extraño por parte de la Reina Regente. Lágrimas de terror se apiñaban en sus ojos, y cuando se sintió a salvo en los pasillos de servidumbre de la Fortaleza, estas salieron con toda la fuerza con la que había estado reprimiéndolas.

—Shae también está llorando—oyó murmurar a una cocinera que olía a pescado—. Tal vez el Matarreyes les ha roto el corazón a ambas.

Y ante aquello, Anna, que habría parado de llorar y había respondido con algún comentario sarcástico, se deslizó por la pared y hundió el rostro entre las rodillas para que al menos no se oyera su llanto. Tenía un enorme y doloroso nudo en la garganta, y lo cierto es que quería hablar con alguien de aquello; pero ahí no tenía aliados, ni siguiera podía confiar en Tyrion, al fin y al cabo era su hermana la que buscaba excusas para matarla.

* * *

Cuando Anna había agarrado con furia su arco y su carcaj con la intención de disparar a algún objeto inanimado— aprovechando el desayuno de regalos al que no había sido invitada—, descubrió que el campo de tiro había sido invadido con mesas para comensales de baja alcurnia y había tenido que volver a su habitación a descargar su rabia y su miedo contra el perchero de madera de su habitación, por supuesto, las pruebas— grandes trozos astillados de madera que habían volado en todas direcciones— habían sido destruidas y lanzadas por la ventana.

Lo siguiente que haría sería darse un largo baño. Pidió agua caliente en cocinas y se las trajeron Brinna y Jaena, dos criadas que aún no habían sido asignadas a una dama y que a veces le recogían sus aposentos.

—_No hace falta que me ayudéis_— había dicho Anna, casi suplicando— _puedo hacerlo sola._

—_Ninguna dama debería arreglar su cuarto sola. Además, os admiramos mucho, y sería un honor poder ayudaros en lo que sea._

También había encontrado a Brinna rebuscando entre los libros que había tomado prestados de la biblioteca de la Fortaleza con la ayuda de Tyrion. Y, aunque esta se había disculpado, Anna solo había reído y le había dicho que leyese lo que quisiese. A fin y al cabo quien roba a un ladrón tiene cien años de perdón.

Cuando salió del baño sus dedos estaban del todo arrugados, y el agua descansaba, fría, en enormes charcos en el suelo. Se envolvió en la fina toalla de hilo que le habían traído y se dirigió hacia la cama. Allí estaba sentada Jaena con un vestido entre las manos.

Anna sonrió involuntariamente. Sabía que Varys había vuelto a hacer su elección de vestuario. Tuvo que reconocer que, después de los eternos baños con agua ardiente, adoraba las sorpresas.

Sin embargo, cuando Jaena le tendió la nota que acompañaba al vestido, observó que era la larguirucha y rápida caligrafía de Lord Tyrion.

_"Llevo esperando que llevéis este vestido desde el primer día en que os vi vestida con ropas de hombre. Os pido por favor que entendáis vuestra condición femenina y dejéis a la encantadora Jaena vestiros y peinaros para la Boda Real. _

_Haced de esta ciudad vuestro lugar, y no dejéis que nadie os desafíe. El oso está cosido sobre vuestro corazón por una razón de importancia, no os avergoncéis de vuestra familia._

_Por supuesto, la función principal de este vestido es mi felicidad. Así que en cuanto salgáis de palacio, venid a buscarme, estaré con Lady Sansa, por supuesto._

_Tyrion Lannister"_

Cuando Jaena terminó de arreglarla, Anna no supo reconocer a la dama que le devolvía la mirada del espejo. Aquella mujer resplandecía con una fuerza que ella jamás había creído poseer. El vestido— de un color verde retama— resaltaba su inexistente escote con un diseño en pico que descendía hasta la mitad de su esternón; tenía los hombros cubiertos, y de ellos salían las largas mangas que, de una tela mucho más fina y transparente, con motivos de ramas desnudas, dejaban entrever sus delgados brazos.

El corsé era ligeramente más incómodo que el del vestido de la cena— lo cual correspondía a la diferencia entre Tyrion y Varys—, pero merecía la pena por ver cómo el motivo de los brazos se extendía por su cuerpo, escondiéndose en los hilos de la espalda y renaciendo en el bajo del hermoso vestido. No tenía vuelo, pero la tela era gruesa y dura al tacto: una mezcla entre el poderoso y amenazante estilo de Cersei y el ligero y elegante estilo de la futura reina Margaery.

—La cadena os favorece como había prometido Lord Tyrion— el peinado consistía en un moño a base de trenzas muy alto, del que salían dos mechones de pelo también trenzados. Jaena había enganchado al moño una cadena que recorría su raya de peinado y dejaba caer a cada lado un par de cadenitas con perlas también ancladas al moño por su parte trasera.

Jaena colocó sobre sus hombros un chal del mismo material de las mangas y un sencillo collar con una perla en forma de lágrima labrada en el extremo. Cuando la doncella quiso quitarle el tosco y redondo colgante de madera que Robb le había regalado, Anna lo agarró con fuerza.

-Lord Tyrion me ha dicho que me enorgullezca de mi tierra- escondió el pequeño círculo de madera dentro de su puño y luego lo dejó caer sobre su escote, visiblemente más largo que el nuevo accesorio-. Y eso pienso hacer.

-Entonces, Milady, no hay nada más que hacer, salvo asistir a la boda.

-Asistir a la boda- repitió auto convenciéndose de que no estaba viviendo una pesadilla rodeada de leones.

Anna no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír cuando bajó con increíble presteza las escaleras hasta la parte inferior del palacio y recorrió las pocas calles que lo separaban del Septo de Baelor. Su prima Dacey, que había sido como una hermana para ella, solía decir que las mujeres Mormont eran igual de ágiles en vestido de fiesta que en cota de malla.

A lo que su padre solía contestar con un bufido. No entendía como Jeor podía ser tan distinto a su tía Maege, y siempre había sentido algo de envidia respecto a sus primas- que corrían libres de deberes y preocupaciones; no es que no apreciase a Jorah, pero ansiaba aquel libre albedrío que a ella le había sido negado por ser la hija del cabeza de familia. ¿Qué pensaría ahora su padre viéndola en la corte? ¿Que había traicionado a sus principios? ¿O que por fin había asumido su papel como mujer y había olvidado sus ideas de rebelión?

Se paró a comprobar si la daga estaba bien sujeta en sus ajustadas botas de gala. Aún seguía siendo Anna Mormont.

No estaba muy segura de a dónde ir con aquel vestido. Veía a gente mucho mejor ataviada que ella, con ropas más caras, con telas de otros reinos y de más allá del Mar Angosto. En la ceremonia se colocó al fondo, detrás de los cortesanos de menor rango, negándose a llamar la atención de algún enemigo. Vio a Sansa al lado de su marido, y no pudo por menos que compadecerla: había sufrido injustamente y había sobrevivido a todas las picaduras de las serpientes de Desembarco del rey, sin embargo, allí estaba, en su sencillo vestido- que evocaba a los de su madre- y su actitud complaciente. Recordó durante un instante los momentos previos a su boda.

_-No puedo hacer esto, Anna, ¿por qué no sacas tu cuchillo de acero valyrio y me lo clavas en el estómago para que no tenga que pasar por esto?_

_Anna no tenía fuerzas para discutirlo, estaba igual de asustada que ella, salvo por la tranquilidad de que Tyrion cuidaría de su princesa mientras estuviese casado con ella. Pero no sabía cuánto tiempo estarían casados, ni cuánto tiempo podrían durar sin hacer feliz a Lord Tywin con un vestigio de descendencia._

_-No lo tengo- le explicó con tristeza, en parte contagiada por la que ensombrecía los ojos de Sansa-. Me lo robaron los bandidos que nos secuestraron a Ser Jaime y a mí._

_-¿Y no tienes otra cosa?_

_-Tengo un horizonte lleno de pastelitos de limón que me han prometido en cocina. _

_Sansa sonrió un poco._

_-¿Te quedarás conmigo todo el rato?_

_-Hasta que termine, princesa- Anna trenzó los dos últimos mechones de cabello, según la moda de la capital, dejando que cayesen por su espalda. Lo cierto es que era la tercera o cuarta vez que peinaba a Sansa verdaderamente bien-. Además, no hay otro sitio donde desee más estar que en tu boda. _

_«Tal vez debería haber sido en otro momento, o en otras circunstancias, pero mírate, estás preciosa. Lord Tyrion cuidará de ti y no te hará ningún daño, ni te obligará a nada que no quieras hacer. Te doy mi palabra. _

_Eres tan parte de mi familia como mi propio hermano y, aunque sé que echas mucho de menos a Robb y al resto de tu manada, estoy segura de que ellos te están viendo desde donde quiera que estén- probablemente preguntándose por qué he sido yo la que te ha peinado-. Tu padre te diría que está orgulloso de que unas a dos familias eternamente enfrentadas; Robb alabaría tu coraje, y el hecho de que estés aquí sola rodeada de leones; y tu madre te miraría emocionada, preguntándose cómo es posible que hace unos segundos fueses un bebé con una mata de pelo albino al que no le daba la gana de comer. Incluso lloraría. Y no hablemos de Arya, ella te habría destrozado el peinado y habría insistido en que huyeras con ella en una barquita de remos para uniros a un ejército de mercenarios al otro lado del Mar Angosto._

_Bran y Rickon se enterarán. Y Jon… Jon sonreirá para sí mismo y es probable que sea la primera vez que sus compañeros de la Guardia le vean variar su expresión»_

_Sansa corrió y la abrazó con una fuerza sobrehumana, claramente heredada de su padre._

_-Te quiero Anna- se recompuso y elevó el mentón como su madre le había enseñado a hacer-. Pase lo que pase._

Abandonó el Septo sintiendo la amenaza del llanto. Los jardines habían sido decorados con cintas del color dorado y carmesí de los Lannister. Y una gran cabeza de león presidía las mesas de los nobles. La decoración era excesiva, muy de acuerdo con el carácter de Joffrey, incluso de mal gusto.

Como si fuese consciente de su necesidad de un acompañante, Tyrion dobló la esquina del jardín y apareció a su lado.

—¿Buscáis a alguien?— dijo admirando sus ropas lascivamente— por que con ese vestido voy a olvidar que estoy casado, Milady.

—A vos, concretamente— Anna se peinó un mechón de pelo que se había rebelado claramente contra el moño. Haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Tyrion.

Caminaron haciéndose compañía pero sin hablar. Anna no deseaba contarle lo que había hablado con Cersei aquella mañana, temía que se enterase y hubiese represalias contra ella, o contra Jaime.

Porque lo cierto es que durante aquella corta e intensa conversación, Cersei no había mostrado mayor interés en su hermano a parte de su obsesiva sensación de posesión y el convencimiento de que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era un designio divino. Anna no creía en aquellos siete nuevos dioses, pero debían de ser muy crueles para haber puesto a dos amantes en el mismo vientre.

—Buenos días— una voz perturbadoramente seductora habló por detrás de ellos y ambos se dieron la vuelta rápidamente.

—Buenos días— Tyrion, animado, saludó al moreno sureño que acababa de hablar.

—Vos no— el príncipe Oberyn Martell miraba directamente a Anna, que inmediatamente se ruborizó y se sintió tentada a cubrirse el escote con los brazos.

Ni siquiera los obscenos comentarios de Ser Jaime durante el viaje a Desembarco del Rey le habían hecho sonrojarse, en todo caso se había llenado de ira. Pero la profunda mirada del príncipe parecía leer su pensamiento. Anna se preguntó por qué le daba tanto miedo que aquello ocurriese.

Empujó a un contrariado Tyrion prácticamente a los brazos de su amigo Bronn y se acercó a Oberyn con una falsa expresión de seguridad. Una última mirada de su amigo fue suficiente para avisarla de que en aquel lugar no podía confiar en nadie.

—Deseaba verdaderamente conoceros, Milady— el príncipe le ofreció un brazo y ella enhebró el suyo rápidamente. Era como si desease tocar aquella cetrina y brillante piel y a la vez le diese miedo.

Miedo al fuego.

Oberyn era alto en comparación con ella. Al contrario que Sir Jaime, que era de su misma estatura. De complexión delgada pero fuerte, y se movía con la gracia de un gato, como si andar fuese cuestión de deslizarse y lucirse. Llevaba la vestimenta propia del sur: una túnica cruzada con piezas que reflejaban la luz del sol. Anna se fijó en que el color amarillo resaltaba contra su oscuro cabello y su barba y bigote concienzudamente recortados.

Había oído hablar de la historia de la Víbora Roja. De su infinito amor por su hermana Elia, amor que había desembocado en un profundo deseo de venganza, ¿sería ella parte de ese plan?

—Os noto tensa, Lady Mormont— el sureño negó con la cabeza y usó una de sus manos para elevar el mentón de Anna, a la que recorrió un escalofrío bajo su tacto—. No podéis inclinar vuestra cabeza, sois la única representante de vuestra casa en esta boda.

—Vos también— le replicó, aún con el fantasma del escalofrío en las venas, _¿Qué infiernos te pasa, Anna?_—. Y por elección propia, que ya es más de lo que yo puedo decir.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de decir aquello. El rostro de Oberyn Martell se ensombreció y Anna incluso pudo ver el reflejo del fuego en sus penetrantes ojos.

—No disfruto estando aquí.

Las palabras abandonaron su garganta, desobedientes.

—¿Por qué habéis esperado tanto tiempo para vengar a vuestra familia?

Oberyn le regaló al horizonte una sonrisa tenebrosa y ladeada.

—La calma precede a la tempestad, Lady Mormont. En Dorne vivimos, matamos y morimos con pasión— Anna se sobresaltó ante sus propios deseos. Quería que volver a sentir el tacto de su piel, como si fuese algo preciado que pronto iba a perder—. Y yo debía esperar por mi hermano, mis hijos... ¿nunca habéis pensado en tener hijos?

—Lo cierto es que sí— Anna decidió no dar más detalles. Lo había pensado, de joven, una vez.

_—__Hoy te has levantado con los siete infiernos, Cazadora._

_—__Cállate Robb— Anna había colocado la espada de entrenamiento sobre el cuello de su amigo. Robb estaba completamente sumergido en una tupida montaña de hojas. Los colores anaranjados y rojos parecían una dorada armadura alrededor de su cuerpo y Anna deseó poder tumbarse a su lado tan sólo un segundo— tu padre me ha hecho dar clases a Sansa de protocolo porque Septa Mordane estaba enferma._

_—__¿Sabes algo de protocolo?— Robb alzó una ceja que provocó a Anna el temblor de labios propio de aguantar la risa._

_—__Bastante, ya que lo mencionas— apartó la enclenque espada y la tiró al montón de armas de entrenamiento que habían abandonado al pie de un árbol cercano._

_—__Lo cierto es que te desenvuelves bien en los actos importantes._

_—__Obviamente._

_Hubo un corto silencio interrumpido por el sonido de las palmadas de Robb contra las hojas. _

_—__Siéntate, sólo por un momento—Anna obedeció como arrastrada por una fuerza invisible—Padre ha hablado conmigo hoy, y con Septa Mordane. _

_—__¿Estás enfermo? _

_—__Peor, estoy en edad de casarme. Y desean que lo haga lo más pronto posible. Como si pudiese amar a alguien nada más verlo._

_—__He leído sobre eso en los libros de Lady Sansa— Anna comenzó a jugar con una hoja especialmente escarlata que tenía delante. Como una mancha de sangre en medio de la tierra batida._

_—__Pero no en la vida real, me temo._

_Viento gris apareció en ese momento a tal velocidad que parecía cortar el aire con su pelaje gris moteado. Anna lo acarició y este se tumbó a sus pies. Lo cierto es que sólo Viento Gris le hacía caso, el resto de huargos simplemente volteaba la cabeza con indiferencia cuando los llamaba._

_—__¿Y quieres una familia?_

_—__La deseo, pero más tarde. Con alguien a quien ame verdaderamente, con quien pueda salir a cabalgar, y hablar hasta muy entrada la noche. Como tú, por ejemplo._

_—__Yo no puedo casarme contigo, Robb— Anna se sonrojó sorprendida y miró hacia otro lado, hacía unos años se habría reído y encogido de hombros. Incluso le había pegado un inofensivo puñetazo poniendo una divertida mueca de asco—. Mi familia es un desperdicio._

_—__Pero tú no— Robb sonrió. Con una sonrisa sincera y reluciente que hizo a Anna cuestionarse si sus besos con Jaron Hightower a escondidas merecían tanto la pena. Expulsó esos pensamientos de su cabeza—. Quiero a alguien como tú._

_—__Eso es difícil de encontrar, Robb, sobretodo en una mujer noble y honorable— además, Anna nunca había visto a Robb de esa manera—. Yo deseo muchos hijos a los que enseñar a luchar y con los que pueda hacer grandes viajes. Tú no quieres eso._

_—__Podríamos acordar el número de hijos._

_Anna sabía cosas que Robb no sabía. Río y le lanzó un puñado de hojas, comenzando así una guerra de reflejos anaranjados y dorados. _

_—__Eso no puede acordarse, fantoche._

_Robb la obligó a caer agarrándola del vestido y estampó un manojo de frías hojas en su cara._

_—__Has llegado muy lejos insultándome así, Lady Mormont— la amenazó riendo a carcajadas_

El sonido de la risa de Robb provocó picor en sus ojos, pero para cuando quiso ocultarlo el príncipe Martell ya había girado la cabeza.

—Disculpadme si la pregunta os ha dolido, esa no era mi intención.

Como si de una flecha mal disparada se tratase, Anna comenzó a hablar.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, tenía otro futuro, otras preocupaciones, una familia...

Oberyn alzó una ceja.

—Siempre podéis tener una nueva— inclinó la cabeza hacia Jaime—. Una más rubia.

Anna no supo si reír o llorar.

—Parece mentira que después de esta conversación, sabiendo que ellos acabaron con mi familia, digáis algo así.

—Nosotros no elegimos a quién amar, Milady. En Dorne uno puede amar a quién quiera y tantos como quiera. No importa si se trata de un lobo, o un león— había una intensidad en la mirada de Oberyn que hizo a Anna estremecerse—. Los Lannister no son de fiar, pero aman con intensidad.

Había perdido tanto, que la sola idea de confiar en otro que no fuese Tyrion la producía verdadero terror. Y mucho menos entregarse a una persona. Sabía que Oberyn insinuaba que tenía algún tipo de relación con Jaime, pero aquello era producto de su admiración, incluso del cariño y del deseo de compensar lo que le habían hecho para salvarla. ¿Habría alguna persona en la corte que no pensase en Anna como la "prostituta del Matarreyes"?

—¿A qué infiernos viene esa información?— preguntó sospechando la respuesta.

Oberyn lanzó al aire una carcajada. Su sonido provocó que Anna sonriera ligeramente.

—Oh, adoro esas expresiones norteñas—Oberyn señaló a Joffrey, que reía y blandía la espada subido a la mesa—. Miradlos, todos se han vuelto locos.

Esta vez no pudo reprimir la risa. Y contenta, siguió su paseo hasta la mesa con Oberyn Martell del brazo y la cabeza bien alta. Se sentó en su mesa, rodeada de algunas cortesanas de la Fortaleza Roja. Había hablado con algunas y se había quedado impresionada al encontrar en ellas mujeres decididas que habían empezado a servir en la corte para cumplir sus sueños. Pocas sabían leer, e incluso le habían pedido que las enseñase. Anna había aceptado, sonrojada, esperando no defraudar a más personas.

Oberyn, sentado detrás, se colocó al revés en la silla, con una pierna a cada lado del respaldo. Cuando retomó su conversación con Anna algunas rieron nerviosas y comenzaron a hablar entre ellas. La muchacha tuvo que dar la vuelta a su silla para no dar más que hablar a las demás. Pero habría deseado sentarse igual que el joven Martell.

—No todos los días se tiene el placer de hablar con el príncipe más apuesto de los siete reinos— observó Oberyn con una seria falta de modestia que divirtió a Anna.

—Eso es porque sois el único príncipe de los Siete Reinos que no es un niño— rió ella.

Oberyn le mostró una encantadora y luminosa sonrisa y apoyó su mano en el hombro desnudo de Anna, que reprimió otro escalofrío.

—Disfruto con vos, Lady Mormont, pero debo avisaros de que he venido aquí en busca de venganza y no me detendré aunque vos me lo pidáis.

Anna recordó el fuego en los ojos de Oberyn Martell. Y como podía quemarse si se acercaba demasiado, sin embargo se sentía atraída de un modo irrevocable y peligroso.

—¿Creéis que me voy a interponer entre vos y la paz de vuestra hermana?

Él volvió a girar la cabeza hacia Jaime. Anna escuchó una afirmación que ya había escuchado antes.

—Nosotros no elegimos a quién amar.

—Yo no amo a Jaime Lannister— aquello se escapó de su boca de forma asombrosamente involuntaria.

—Tal vez no, pero no descarto vuestra espada entre mi lanza y su pecho.

Anna estaba sorprendida. No entendía esa conversación en medio de una marabunta de personas que entregarían su vida por alguno de aquellos Lannister. Y tampoco entendía por qué su mente se había empeñado en diseñar una tormentosa imagen en la que la lanza de Oberyn Martel había traspasado el corazón de Jaime y este se desangraba mientras ella reía en los brazos del Príncipe Martel.

Oberyn sonrió y volvió a rozar fortuitamente la ya erizada piel de Anna. La besó en el dorso de la mano antes de colocarse bien en su sitio y susurrar sensualmente al oído de su concubina Ellaria Sand.

* * *

Jaime observaba a Oberyn hablar con Anna. Parecía desenvuelta, en su salsa, como si toda aquella fiesta no la hubiese cohibido nunca. Y aunque no disfrutaba de la sensación que le producía verla con Oberyn Martell, se deleitó con el sonido de su risa.

—No te encuentro demasiado atento a tus obligaciones, hermano.

Jaime se volvió, sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Algunos invitados requieren más protección que otros— afirmó a la vez que meneaba la cabeza hacia Anna.

—Ella es, con toda seguridad, la que menos protección necesita en esta fiesta. Al contrario que tu sobrino, que se está ganando a muchos enemigos— Joffrey aplaudía mientras unas bailarinas exóticas con hermosos trajes de perlas se contoneaban en frente de él—. Alguien se puede tirar a su cuello en cualquier momento.

Jaime rió, divertido en parte por la ira contenida de su hermano pequeño y por lo absurdo de aquella información: nadie podía acercarse al rey con la Guardia tan pendiente.

—Si te sirve de algo, hermano, me apena lo que mi sobrino ha hecho con tu regalo.

—A ti tampoco te gustaba leer— una deformada sonrisa apareció en el rostro del enano.

A Jaime le gustaba su compañía y su descarada ironía. Al principio, con el absurdo miedo de Cersei a que su hermano descubriera su incestuosa aventura, se había distanciado de él; pero con el tiempo su relación había vuelto a ser aquella inteligente y divertida convivencia de antaño.

—Te equivocas, disfrutaba con los libros de aventuras que me conseguías.

—Una afirmación algo distinta a la de nuestra querida hermana, me temo.

—Probablemente te dijo que los había quemado— ante esto, Tyrion asintió como única respuesta, y Jaime fue capaz de ver en sus ojos el fantasma de su triste niñez. Por un momento sintió el deseo de decirle cuan diferente era él de Cersei, lo mucho que luchó y lucharía por él. Pero nada salió de su boca—. ¿Y la creías?

—Era pequeño— a su hermano aquello le pareció también suficiente respuesta.

Jaime agachó la cabeza, dolido. La había querido por encima de todo y había sido consciente de sus locuras y de sus crueldades. Incluso había matado por ella. Pero ya no estaba seguro de querer soportar aquello mucho más.

—¿Por qué nunca se lo contaste a padre?¿Por qué nunca le hablaste sobre Cersei y yo?— dirigió la mirada hacia su padre, sentado en la mesa nupcial con la mirada fija en Anna y el príncipe Martell.

El enano se encogió de hombros como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

—Eres mi hermano.

Jaime sonrió con la mirada perdida en su padre. Lo cierto es que no imaginaba qué habría hecho este si Tyrion se lo hubiese dicho. Podría haberlos separado a un mundo de distancia— e incluso llegó a hacerlo—, podría haberlo ignorado y luego castigar a ambos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacerse preguntas así, su hermana era su mundo. Había jurado matar a todos los que se entrometiesen en su relación, aunque al final de su cruzada tan sólo quedasen ellos sobre la faz de la tierra.

Recordó aquella noche en la que se lo había dicho, la pasión con la que después se amaron el uno al otro. ¿A dónde había ido a parar todo aquello? Tal vez al mismo sitio que el resto de su brazo derecho.

—Deberías sentarte

—Y tu mirar hacia otro lado.

Jaime no podía dejar de estudiar a Anna. Era una situación tan distinta a la de hacía solo un mes, era como si reluciese bajo el sol de Desembarco del Rey, su pelo había adquirido matices más claros y tenía la piel ligeramente morena por el sol, aunque se había quemado a la altura de los mofletes.

Y su hermano Tyrion había encargado un vestido que no ayudaba a su concentración. Jaime se dio cuenta, a la vez que observaba el vestido de arriba a abajo y las curvas que ocultaba, de que no estaba haciendo comparaciones entre Anna y su hermana. Estaba cegado por sus gestos, su sonrisa y la forma en que disfrutaba de lo que podría ser el primer momento de verdadero disfrute en la capital.

—No me ayuda mucho tu elección de vestuario— dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

—Bueno, ya es hora de que fijes tu mirada en un cuerpo que no sea el de nuestra querida hermana.

Jaime se sobresaltó ante aquella muestra de inconsciencia por parte de su hermano. Nunca había hecho ninguna alusión tan directa a su relación, y mucho menos delante de tantas personas. Por suerte, nadie había estado atento a la conversación de los deshonrados hermanos Lannister.

—No es de incumbencia el lugar a dónde dirijo mi mirada.

—Por supuesto, hermano, pero recuerda que los dos sabemos demasiado bien lo que hace el deseo. Y yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

La sinceridad sin tapujos de su hermano le estaba dejando fuera de combate. Jaime no supo qué contestar.

—Deberías irte a la mesa principal, van a empezar las representaciones importantes y los anuncios.

Tyrion sonrió e inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida.

Mientras su hermano se alejaba, se dio cuenta de que Anna había abandonado su conversación con el príncipe Oberyn y se había girado para disfrutar de su sabroso primer plato de setenta. Ahogó una carcajada pensando en el comentario que haría cuando se enterase del número de manjares con los que se iba a deleitar en aquel convite. Haría una comparación con los más pobres del reino y se negaría a aceptar ningún plato más. Incluso era probable que detestase aquel vestido que Tyrion, conociéndole tan bien, había elegido para ella.

Y lo cierto que, aunque durante aquella fiesta Anna se encontraba deslumbrante, siempre había sido hermosa. Era una belleza distinta a la de su hermana y claramente Jaime no sentía el mismo deseo por Cersei que por ella, ni siquiera aunque su hermano se empeñase en distraerle. El caballero se repitió a sí mismo que era parte de su hermana, al igual que ella era parte de él; que lo que sentía hacia ella era simple gratitud por salvar lo que quedaba de él.

Un empujón le distrajo de sus pensamientos, un joven de cabellos rubios, atlético y esbelto. Vestía una simple túnica con una flor cosida a la altura del pecho.

—Ser Jaime, lo siento mucho.

—Ser Loras—respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza, mientras sentía la tensión recorrerle el cuerpo. El hecho de que Ser Loras fuese a casarse con su hermana le perturbaba igual que antaño la boda con Robert Baratheon—, no ha sido nada— hubo un leve momento de silencio—. Vuestra hermana está muy hermosa esta tarde.

—Al igual que la vuestra

—¿Ansioso por vuestra boda?— la educación se esfumaría pronto, así que respiró hondo.

—Mucho— Jaime tuvo que concederle el no hacer demasiado alarde de la boda con Cersei.

—Nuestros padres están encantados con la perspectiva.

—Desde luego que sí

—Tal vez deberían casarse ellos— replicó Jaime con una sonrisa burlona. Al oír esto, Loras se puso a reír, y el caballero, mientras torcía la cabeza por detrás de la del joven Tyrell aprovechando su diversión susurró a su oído:

—Si os casáseis con Cersei, ella os mataría mientras durmieseis— la cara de flamante diversión de Loras se transformó en algo comprendido entre el miedo y la temeridad—, si primero consiguieseis poner un niño en sus entrañas, lo mataría también, mucho antes de que naciera. Por suerte para vos— acompañó el comentario con su magnífica sonrisa de León de los Lannister y con un golpecillo amistoso en el hombro de Loras— no ocurrirá nada de esto, porque nunca os casaréis con mi hermana.

Loras sonrió sencillamente, casi como a Anna le gustaba hacer de vez en cuando.

—Ni vos tampoco— dijo antes de marcharse y devolverle otros dos golpecillos amistosos en su dorada armadura.

El caballero se cruzó en ese momento con Anna, e inclinó la cabeza mientras ellas le respondió con una pequeña reverencia femenina. Jaime se preguntó en ese momento si Anna Mormont sabría algo de protocolo, al fin y al cabo en la Isla del Oso no eran famosos por su elegante presencia en el las fiestas, ni por el honor de sus damas. Jaime conocía aquello demasiado bien.

Los caballeros debían inclinar la parte superior del cuerpo, apoyando la mano izquierda en la cintura y dibujando un arco en el aire con la mano derecha. En el caso de las damas, había dos tipos de reverencias: la pequeña reverencia y la gran reverencia. La primera se realizaba colocando el pie derecho detrás del pie izquierdo, a la vez que las rodillas se flexionaban ligeramente y los brazos se mantenían colgando a lo largo del tronco. La gran reverencia iba acompañada de un movimiento de los brazos, que se elevaban en el aire, para a continuación recogerse la falda del vestido, de manera que se acentuase la flexión de las rodillas, hasta casi ponerse de cuclillas, con el pie derecho detrás del izquierdo.

Anna realizó una magnífica gran reverencia frente a su hijo. A la vez que sonreía hacia la familia real, fijando los ojos en Margaery Tyrell. Jaime intentó oír lo que decían, pero su agudo oído no daba para más. Había oído cosas horribles a lo largo de su vida, pero cuando sentía curiosidad o deseaba usar su don auditivo este se desvanecía como un fantasma.

* * *

—Es un honor estar aquí, Alteza, os presento mis respetos.

El desprecio con el que Joffrey se metió la primera uva de su plato fue suficiente para que la dama recordase la ilusión que le hacía estar ahí. No miró a Sansa, porque aún recordaba la amenaza del joven rey y como le había ordenado que se apartase de Lady Stark. En su lugar, fue Margaery la que habló mientras su nuevo marido la deleitaba con un primer plano de su comida a medio masticar.

_No sé para qué me esfuerzo tanto en parecer una dama_

A Anna le costó no poner sus ojos en blanco.

—Lady Mormont, es un placer teneros aquí con nosotros, sois de gran ayuda para mi querido esposo. Vuestra misión es encomiable— la reina parecía sincera así que Anna solo fue capaz de sonreír y asentir.

Cersei rió.

—Una reverencia interesante, parece que no son muy comunes en vuestra casa, según me han dicho.

_Solo lo decís porque sabéis que tengo más equilibrio y lo hago mejor que vos._ Anna respiró hondo y se resistió contra todos los impulsos de golpear la mesa y demostrar que no les tenía miedo. Habría sido una pequeña mentira, pero sabía que a su hermano y a Robb les habría gustado. Y Tyrion lo habría disfrutado como el que más.

—Es una Isla pequeña, la Isla del Oso.

—Sois una dama divertida, como los bufones del reino, Lady Mormont— parecía que el pequeño demonio había terminado con su uva y ahora era el momento de masticar a Anna—. Pero me servisteis en bandeja a Robb Stark, al fin y al cabo debería nombraros caballero.

Anna se tragó literalmente un grito de rabia.

—El país ha estado en guerra mcho tiempo— Anna sabía gracias a Tyrion, la solución a Joffrey: el aburrimiento—, os deseo un largo y pacífico reinado y rezo a los antiguos dioses para que vuestros herederos…

—Sí, sí— Joffrey asesinó otra indefensa uva con su tenedor, para luego metérsela en la boca y hablar mientras masticaba. Cersei se puso tensa y Anna tuvo que admitir que aunque estuviese loca era como una madre más que sólo deseaba la buena educación de sus hijos—- Podéis iros, Milady, hoy no me resultáis nada divertida.

Anna volvió a ejecutar otra perfecta reverencia con la absoluta certeza de que la antigua Reina Regente hervía de envidia por dentro.

—Alteza.

* * *

Lo cierto es que Anna no entendió todo el proceso debido a su mala colocación dentro de la mesa. Lo único que entendió fue que el rey se ahogaba, y que Jaime corría hacia él, consternado. La reina se acercó después, pero los horribles sonidos que emitía la garganta de Joffrey al ahogarse, y los gritos de los comensales eran suficiente para producirle escalofríos. Se levantó para ver lo que pasaba y observó que ya no quedaba nadie sobre la mesa real, todos se apiñaban alrededor del rey, tan sólo identificó a Tyrion, sobre las escaleras, con la copa de Joffrey en la mano y una mirada llena de incertidumbre. Sansa había desaparecido y Cersei empujaba a Jaime para que se apartase de su hijo.

En un instante, se hizo el silencio, cesaron los gritos, los gorgoteos y con ellos, la vida del rey de Poniente.

Cersei ordenó histérica que apresasen a Tyrion, y el sonido volvió al banquete, Oberyn, con una mano delante de Ellaria Sand, miraba a su alrededor esperando un ataque inminente, Jaime elevó en sus brazos a su hijo, como si sacándole de la marabunta de cortesanos pudiese arreglar lo que acababa de pasar. Esta vez su hermana no opuso resistencia.

El cadáver desapareció en un suspiro, dejando detrás tan sólo una mancha de sangre y vómito que produjo en Anna una sensación fría y terrorífica; recordó que jamás había visto a nadie morir envenenado, y que aquél método de asesinato, tan frío y calculador, le daba más miedo que el fuego de la batalla.

Sintió otra vez aquella ardiente piel en contacto con su mano. Oberyn la agarraba con fuerza.

—Salid de aquí, Lady Anna— Ellaria Sand había desaparecido también—. Vuestro coraje no va a evitar que os desmayéis.

—No voy a…- quiso reprenderle por pensar que se desmayaría con una leve visión de la sangre. Pero su mundo adquirió un marco negro como la nada, que devoró su visión en unos pocos segundos. Rezó a los dioses para que el príncipe Oberyn la agarrase y evitase una contusión.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Holaaaaaaa, soy rápida, ¿eh? No os acostumbréis, el martes empiezo la uni…**

**Quería comentar varias cosas para que sepáis todos los que me leéis, me siento muy afortunada de haber encontrado un sitio donde puedo escribir sobre lo que me apetece, en vez de comerme la cabeza buscando temas que no me interesan. No soy muy activa ni aquí ni en ningún sitio, pero me gusta que se aprecie lo que escribo, y a mí apreciar lo que escriben otros (hay gente en Fanfiction que me da la vida con su brillante forma de escribir)**

**¿Que qué me pasa? Que hago dos añitos en esta web este mes y me hace ilusión. Siento que he evolucionado y que puedo seguir haciéndolo con esta historia, así que voy a terminarla sí o sí . Aunque cueste sudor y lágrimas, o sea muy tarde para escribir, o tenga bloqueo de semi-escritora. **

**También quería hablaros de varias cosas sobre este capítulo:**

\- **No he descrito toda la escena de Joffrey vs. Tyrion, porque la hemos visto muchas veces, y sí nos hemos recreado en la muerte de ese proyecto de Dolores Umbridge que nació de Cersei Lannister, así que no me iba a parar mucho ahí. (Máximo respeto por ambos personajes que odio pero que si no existiesen el mundo no merecería tanto la pena)**

\- **Esto es una chorrada, pero sé que Nikolaj Coster-Waldau es más alto que Pedro Pasal (Jaime es más alto que Oberyn en la serie). Pero necesito que entendáis que ni Jaime ve en Anna una modelo de Victoria Secret ni ella en Jaime uno de Calvin Klein. Lo que sienten viene de otro lado. **

\- **Como veréis, esta historia se cuenta mucho mediante flashbacks, habrá muuuuchos más.**

\- **Otra cosa es que he intentado separar más las partes vistas desde la perspectiva de cada uno, con Anna obviamente describo más cosas porque quiero entender su personalidad; y con Jaime menos porque no quiero cargarme la de la serie jajaja**

\- **Ya lo último. He Hecho una mierdecilla de composiciones (he dicho mierdecilla, por favor no me matéis) sobre Anna y Jaime porque últimamente me había rayado porque no me imaginaba a nadie más guay que Lena Headey (Cersei Lannister). Pero he descubierto una cara ESTUPENDA para mi querida OC: Alicia Vikander. ¡Os dejo los links!**

.io/vgn9m1cbp/20160830_

.

**(como veréis me he querido unir a las modas de Tumblr que son ideales, pero mi vida no da para másque lo que ha salido)**

**Hasta la próxima**


End file.
